Nuestra Cancion
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: ¡Locura sin Limites! - Mi especial de San Valentin Muy Atrasado... Rated M por lenguaje fuerte y escenas para adultos


**Nuestra Canción**

* * *

He escuchado muchas canciones a través de mi vida, me crie en Norteamérica así que estoy acostumbrado a esa gran industria que nos inunda cada día más con material nuevo, muchas canciones van y vienen, sin embargo solo algunas quedan grabadas en tu mente y no puedes olvidarlas ni dejar de tararearlas, son canciones excepcionales sin duda, de esas hay varias… sin embargo solo una queda atada en tu corazón. Y es curioso que uno la recuerde justo un día de san Valentín.

Esta es la historia de una canción… que ha significado para mi, cientos de sentimientos y emociones distintas, la he odiado como la he amado, la he llorado y la he cantado, y sin duda también, la he bailado… esta canción se llama "Hot Wings"

Hablemos un poco de su origen…

Es una canción combinada de la Samba con algo de Hip Hop, tiene una gran composición musical y cuando la bailas te sientes en el cielo, La primera vez que se toco, fue en un rustico club de samba en Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, hace casi un año, lo curioso de esta canción es que fue una improvisación de parte de dos grandes músicos, Nico y Pedro quien tuve el gusto de conocer y también de gozar su música en vivo. Con el tiempo, ellos pensaron en comercializarse, Luego ellos la grabaron en un disco, y fue todo un éxito, para las aves era un verdadero hit. No había fiesta, en ninguna clase social, en donde no se tocara esa canción…

Esa canción fue bastante especial para mí, y puedo decir con orgullo que esa es la canción de mi vida… mejor dicho, es nuestra canción.

Mi nombre es Blu, Vivo en un pequeño nido artificial en el patio de la casa de mi dueña Linda, aquí en Rio de Janeiro. Tengo un trabajo bastante sencillo y pero se necesita ser muy sacrificado, repartidor de correo ¿para animales? Aunque no lo creas, si.

Hay dos tipos de clases en los animales, están los salvajes y los domesticados. Es una gran división entre estos, los salvajes consideran débiles y despreciables a las mascotas por estar con los humanos y las mascotas consideran unos barbaros a los salvajes por vivir en la selva. Es toda una guerra entre clases en animales, lo triste es que no se termina allí, ya que las mascotas también están divididas. Existen tres tipos de mascotas, las peligrosas que son las mascotas que lo humanos tienen entrenadas para que cuiden lugares o simplemente peleen y que son bastante intimidantes, por ejemplo algunas razas de perros, serpientes o inclusive águilas y Halcones… no hay que meterse con ese tipo de mascotas, si bien están domesticadas, pueden ser incluso más sanguinarios, malvados y feroces que los salvajes, ya que les han enseñado a ser así. La otra clase de mascotas son Las de compañía, en esta me incluyo yo, ya que somos los compañeros perfectos de nuestros amos, somos tiernos, nos dejamos querer y nos sacan fotos. Aunque debo de admitir que desde que llegue a Rio, me he distanciado bastante de mi dueña.

Y la última clase de mascotas son las exóticas o como a ellos les gusta llamarse, mascotas finas. Estas son mascotas realmente detestables, las más odiadas en el reino animal, ya que son las más caras en el mundo, los dueños solo las compran para exhibirlas y tener colecciones de fauna realmente increíbles. El problema es que por su altísimo costo, estos animales se creen superiores a todos los demás, tanto salvajes como de otras mascotas. Creen que son los dueños del mundo, y por lo menos en el mundo de los animales, son los más privilegiados ya que son altamente codiciados por los humanos. Y eso no varía de animal, las mascotas finas pueden ser de cualquier tamaño o genero, eso realmente no importa. Tigres, osos, pumas, gatos, perros, hámster, incluso una paloma podría ser una mascota fina si tuviera un dueño millonario. Inclusive yo podría serlo, mi única diferencia con ellos es que tengo una dueña de clase media.

Estas mascotas finas tienen algo mas, son muy inteligentes, todas y cada una de ellas son educadas y entrenadas por los mejores, me atrevo a decir que los animales más inteligentes del mundo son mascotas finas. Y al ser inteligentes, tratan de asociarse solo con quienes pueden comprenderlos, y claro, tener un alto nivel social. Hacen todo para simular ser lo más civilizados posibles, con sus reuniones sociales, e inclusive sus vestiduras y comida. Y de esta clase de aves, te las encuentras en todas partes del mundo, tanto en Rio, como en Londres, tanto en Nueva York como en Tokio, tanto en Venecia como en Sudáfrica.

Y claro, también les gusta creerse humanos, y crear servicios para animales que sean similares, y es aquí donde entro yo, claro, soy repartidor de correos de animales. Pero no para todos, si no que para los de la alta sociedad, era uno de los tantos esclavos de las mascotas finas, pero bueno, algo de utilidad tenía que hacer en esta vida ¿no? A sí que fue por eso que funde mi empresa, y por ser la única en este campo, era bastante exitosa. Sin embargo Estaba acostumbrado a que las mascotas finas me miraran con cierto escrúpulo y desprecio ya que era de otra clase distinta a la de ellos. Yo solo les llevaba el correo, que normalmente eran cartas con invitaciones para sus gigantescas reuniones sociales. Siempre iba a barrios ricos a dejar correspondencia, Rara vez iba a dejar correo a los lugares de clase media, muy difícilmente iba a dejar correos a las favelas… e ir a dejar correo a la selva era ya algo imposible y definitivamente eso no sucedería jamás, es decir ¿Qué clase de mascota fina se relacionaría con un animal salvaje? Eso era imposible.

O al menos eso pensaba… un buen día, un búho, que era otro esclavo como yo llego con un pedido. Este servía a una mascota de alguien asquerosamente rica, el pedido de su jefe a mi empresa de Correo "el Guacamayo azul". Entregar unas 250 invitaciones para todas las aves ricas de toda la ciudad. La ocasión era el cumpleaños de su jefe, no me era sorpresa que una ave así hiciera una fiesta de esa magnitud, y digo eso ya que de las familias de aves ricas, invito a la mayoría.

Como era de pensar, deje todas las invitaciones en el barrio alto, los palacios gigantescos y las mansiones de lujo eran las residencias de estas aves muy finas. Fue un día bastante largo pero pude entregar la mayoría, eran las cuatro de la tarde, y de las 250 invitaciones, solo me faltaban dos… una de ellas era de una mansión que quedaba bastante lejos, al otro lado de la ciudad, y la otra…

No me la creía, era bastante sorprendente lo que tenía en mis manos, una carta con una dirección en ¿la selva? Esto era bastante interesante, quería ver el nombre del destinatario, pero no podía ya que la invitación estaba cerrada y mas protegida que las demás, ¿quién sabe por qué?, ni siquiera podía ver a quien tenía que entregársele.

Como mis condiciones de trabajo eran extremas, llevaba protección, usaba un casco, similar al de los motociclistas para protegerme de lluvias o del poderoso sol y era útil ya que las mascotas finas no podían verme la cara y así evitaba tener que mirarlos directamente a los ojos, también llevaba un bolso que me ayudara con la correspondencia.

En fin, fui a la selva, y las instrucciones para entregarla eran claras, como los arboles no tienen dirección, me parecía extraño el dejar una carta para alguien en especifico pero había una solución, Al parecer, las mascotas finas, en un intento de civilizar a los salvajes, colocaron un buzón en la entrada de la selva, con la intención de dejarles correspondencia de vez en cuando. De todo mi tiempo como repartidor de correo, era la primera vez que dejaba allí una carta, y luego descubrí que jamás se había colocado una carta en ese buzón. Este era un día histórico, aunque para ser sincero ¿a quién le interesa esta porquería?

En fin, buscaba el buzón de la selva, y después de un buen rato, lo encontré, estaba abandonado y sin mucho uso, como era de esperar. Sin embargo, había algo que no me esperaba encontrar allí, o mejor dicho alguien.

No podía creerlo, después de un año sin verla, la veo allí, parada al lado del buzón, mirando hacia todos lados. Después de tanto tiempo, ella sigue tan hermosa como cuando la conocí.

Tenía que dejar la carta con urgencia, tenía que ser en ese momento, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la veo exactamente en este momento exacto del día, en este exacto lugar mientras estoy haciendo mi trabajo? Nunca lo sabré, supongo que alguna señal del cielo, tal vez. Pero cierto temor tenía al dejar una carta en ese buzón, me daba vergüenza tener que pasar al lado de ella, lo bueno es que estaba con mi casco así que no podía verme el rostro. Aterrice al lado del buzón pretendiendo fingir como que si ella no estuviera allí. Era extraño, pero mis latidos comenzaban a hacerse más y más fuertes, ella al notar mi presencia me mira con una gran sonrisa

-"¿es usted el cartero?" – dice ella

-"emmmmm si señorita" – dije fingiendo una voz más grave, para que ella no me reconociera

-"genial, he estado esperando una carta toda la mañana"

¿Ella es la que estaba esperando una carta? ¿Pero qué demonios está sucediendo? Estamos hablando de Perla, ella no era de las que se relacionaran con mascotas, ni mucho menos con las más odiadas del reino animal, ¿Por qué espera una invitación de una fiesta en la clase alta?

Estaba en shock además, siempre he estado enamorado de ella, y al verla no puedo negar que se me movió el suelo, no tenia mariposas en el estomago, tenía un jodido aeropuerto internacional colapsado, apenas podía respirar y comencé a sudar. Comencé a ahogarme en mi propio casco.

-"aquí tiene" – dije entregándole la carta muy rápido, acto seguido, me comencé alejarme rápido y casi instantáneamente

-"un momento ¿acaso no tengo que firmar?" – me dice ella

¡Maldición! Esto se estaba trasformando en una verdadera tortura, ¿Por qué no tomaba la maldita carta y ya?

-"si… es cierto" – dije con timidez, regrese a donde ella estaba, y le pase un formulario donde tenía que firmar – "aquí tiene, firme aquí y aquí"

Ella tomo el lápiz e hizo un par de rayas que se trasformaron en una firma, era la firma que yo le enseñe cuando éramos novios, era lindo que aun la hiciera como yo se la había enseñado. Seguía tan hermosa, tan radiante. Fue tan duro para mí el dejarla ir… mientras yo pensaba en lo lindo que era nuestra ya pasada relación, ella estaba atenta a un pequeño descuido mío.

Yo llevaba puesto un traje de cartero, especial para aves, y con el casco, era imposible reconocerme, sin embargo, cuando le entregue el formulario con mis garras, deje ver unas plumas completamente azules, al notar eso, ella me miro directamente al casco, después de unos segundos, con sus alas me lo quito. Había notado quien era yo.

-"¿Blu?" – Dijo ella – "pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

-"pues… bueno… aquí… trabajando" – dije, diablos, no se me ocurrió nada más inteligente

-"si, ya veo… vaya, cuánto tiempo sin vernos"

-"un año… para ser exacto…" – dije

-"¿Cómo has estado?"

-"bien… ¿y tú?"

-"bien también… gracias"

Ella termino el formulario y me lo entrego, luego quedamos unos momentos en silencio, no se me ocurría nada que decir, supongo que eso a ella la aburrió. Malditos estereotipos de conversaciones, como las odio.

-"bueno, mejor me voy" – dijo, mientras se iba con su carta, mi mente comenzó a trabajar, ¡tenía que hacer algo por Dios!

-"un momento Perla… ¿no te gustaría salir a tomarnos algo por allí?" – dije, realmente me sorprendí por desarrollar una buena oración sin terminar haciendo el ridículo – "así podríamos ponernos al día, conversar mejor de todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo"

-"¿ahora?" – Pregunto ella indecisa – "lo mejor sería que no…"

-"ya veo… aun sigues enojada conmigo" – Perla no dijo nada, sin embargo yo seguí con mi discurso – "entiendo que lo estés… después de todo las cosas no terminaron bien"

-"¿no terminaron bien?... Blu, termine contigo porque yo no era realmente importante en tu vida" – dijo ella un tanto molesta, y algo dolida – "nunca quisiste escaparte conmigo"

-"se que debí organizar mejor mis prioridades" – dije – "pero uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde"

Esto fue monumentalmente genial, había hecho algo que no me esperaba, era un completo golazo en el sentido romántico, había actuado como todo un don Juan, con esa última frase, Perla me miro con esa mirada cariñosa que tanto adoro. Es cierto que el final de nuestra relación fue algo triste, sobre todo porque ella quería estar conmigo, pero yo no quería irme de la casa de Linda, eso realmente no valía la pena, pero fue algo en lo que medite después, luego la busque para reconquistarla pero la tierra se la había devorado, desapareció sin dejar rastro, y ahora, por cosa del destino, vuelve a aparecer.

Sin embargo, las cosas buenas nunca duran. Después de ese momento en donde nos miramos mutuamente, alguien apareció, un guacamayo albino estaba aterrizando junto a nosotros.

-"Perla… ¿está todo bien?" – dijo aquel guacamayo

Yo realmente no tengo idea porque me coloque el casco inmediatamente, luego apareció este guacamayo que la abrazo

-"si Vicent" – dijo ella – "acabo de recibir la carta que estaba esperando"

-"¡genial!"

Yo no dije nada, una vez que me coloque el casco, lo único que hice fue marcharme de allí, volé lejos y muy rápido.

Fue bueno verla una vez más, pero yo ya la perdí. Y como soy alguien serio y responsable, tenía que continuar con mi trabajo.

Me quedaba tan solo una carta, y luego podría irme a casa a descansar. Fui volando hacia el sur, y me encontré, para variar, con una mansión gigantesca. Sin embargo a pesar de que por lo general en las mansiones se respiraba un ambiente de fiesta y de vida feliz, esta residencia estaba pasando por un triste momento.

Llegue, y estaban retirando un pequeño ataúd, los humanos estaban triste, sin embargo eran las mascotas finas de esa casa quienes lloraban a mares, estos eran unos guacamayos de Lear Jóvenes y había una hembra de edad. Yo, por feo que se viera, tenía que interrumpir ese momento para entregar la carta.

-"disculpen, busco al guacamayo Resse Fork, ¿es por casualidad usted?" – dije preguntándole a un guacamayo de Lear joven, de mi edad más o menos, este solo miro hacia el ataúd y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte junto a todos sus familiares.

-"mi nombre es Resse Fork Jr." – dijo él con la cara envuelta de lagrimas – "Resse Fork era mi Padre"

-"bueno… ahora tienes el consuelo que el esta descansando en el hermoso patio del señor en los cielos… más fino que eso no hay aquí en la tierra" – dije en un intento de consolarlo, ya había manejado este tipo de situaciones antes, a si que ya sabía cómo le gustaba que los trataran a estas mascotas de la alta clase.

Comenzaron a llorar tanto, que no les pude entregar la carta, a si que tuve que retirarme de allí. Luego, llegaría a mi miserable nido de mi miserable vida, pero era mi vida y sabía disfrutarla a mi modo.

Se me había olvidado mencionarles, hay otro tipo de animal que no les he mencionado, no son ni salvajes ni mascotas, sin embargo estas dos clases sociales las odian sin remedio, son los animales vagabundos, esos que nadie quiere y que viven en las miserables calles de los humanos.

Vivo con mi amigo Eric, no sé si sea precisamente un vagabundo pero si fue odiado como uno. Fue una mascota durante mucho tiempo. Nos conocimos en Minnesota, sin embargo después de que yo me vine a Rio, el se escapo de la casa de su dueña para conocer el mundo, termino cayendo muy bajo en Rio, sin embargo un día lo saque de ese lugar. Y hasta el día de hoy, a pesar de que dejo de lado la mayoría de los hábitos de vagos, aun conservaba algunos. Por ejemplo, le gustaba crear drogas que lo hacían ser feliz en todo momento, y no lo voy a negar, a mí también me gustaba consumirlas de vez en cuando.

Llegue a la casa de Linda y fui a descansar un rato jugando videojuegos, y para variar, estaba Eric allí jugando consumiendo otra de sus sustancias locas.

-"¡llegaste!" – dijo él mientras seguía jugando

-"si fue un día largo"

Invertiblemente le conté todo lo que me había pasado en el día, pero mas allá de eso, le conté sobre mi reencuentro con Perla, bueno, en realidad le conté todo acerca de ella, de nuestra relación y de cómo terminaron las cosas, también le conté de que ella asistiría a una reunión social de las mascotas finas, claro, también le conté de Resse Fork y de su incomodo funeral.

-"¿y por qué no insistes por ella?" – dijo el – "¿Por qué no la sigues buscando?"

-"olvídate Eric… ya la perdí, no tiene caso seguir luchando por ella" – dije derrotado, quitándome todo mi maldito traje de correo, y el bolso, tenía en mis manos la carta de la mascota fina fallecida – "además, de seguro ese tipo blanco era su actual novio"

-"oye, estas demasiado paranoico, tal vez era un amigo… y de seguro es gay"

-"si, me gustaría creer eso" – dije abriendo la carta para ver la invitación – "además, un amigo gay no la abrazaría de la cintura como él lo hizo"

-"un momento ¿Qué es eso?"

-"es la invitación que me sobro, esa de la mascota fina fallecida"

-"ahhh… ya veo" – dijo él mientras por primera vez en toda nuestra conversación le colocaba pausa al videojuego – "sabes, tienes razón… deberíamos quedarnos aquí, jugando videojuegos toda la noche, mientras que el amor de tu vida se la pasa con otro… te lo voy a decir ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo hombre?!"

-"me di por vencido, eso pasa"

-"sabes, seré un flojo que no hace nada interesante y se la pasa todo el día en estos videojuegos, pero incluso yo considero que lo que crees es pura basura" – dijo el – "¡hombre has estado enamorado de ella todo este tiempo!... sabes donde ella va a estar, ¡y tienes una invitación en tus manos! Deberías jugártela por ella"

-"¿tú crees?"

-"¡pues por supuesto que sí! Y obviamente te apoyare en lo que necesites, hermano"

-"no lo sé… esto es algo difícil de hacer" – dije algo indeciso – "estás hablando de colarse en una fiesta de mascotas finas"

-"¿y eso qué? Cualquiera puede ser una mascota de esa clase si finge serlo"

-"si, pero nos juzgaran por nuestra apariencia" – dije – "no parecemos de la alta sociedad"

-"no… pero tenemos nuestra inteligencia" – dijo el – "¿Linda aun conserva a sus Barbies?"

-"si, las tiene guardadas en el sótano… ¿y además de que nos servirán?"

-"solo sígueme" – dijo el

Eric y yo bajamos al sótano, encendimos la luz y buscamos en una de las cajas las cientos de Barbies que linda guardaba desde que era una niña. Después de abrirla Eric se metió para buscar algo que realmente necesitábamos.

-"¿Qué buscas precisamente?" – pregunte

-"ya lo veras" – dijo el – "mira, yo conozco como son las niñas… y siempre que les compran una Barbie, se tienen que comprar un Ken, para que sus barbies tengan la pareja perfecta, y ¡aquí están!" – Eric saco todos los Ken que habían en la caja, pero solo nos enfocamos en dos – "el Ken formal y el Ken de fiesta… ambos muy elegantes ¿no?"

Era cierto, ambos Ken tenían la ropa que necesitábamos, no nos enfocábamos tanto en los abrigos, más bien en los corbatines, en los adornos y unas chaquetas que con unos leves ajustes nos quedaban perfectamente. Era como que si fuera ropas especiales para aves, después de probarnos la ropa, nos miramos frente al espejo y realmente parecíamos aves de la alta sociedad.

-"¿lo ves Blu?... con un poco de perfume y un buen peinado, tenemos nuestro pasaje al mundo de las mascotas finas… y esa invitación es nuestra llave maestra…"

-"emmm si" dije tímidamente, la idea era buena, pero no estaba seguro de hacerla

-"solo piénsalo… estarás en una fiesta de la alta sociedad, vestirás como uno de ellos, seremos uno de ellos, y podrás re conquistar a la chica de tus sueños… tenemos todo para que el plan marche a la perfección" – dijo él, e no puedo negar el admitir que él tiene la razón – "es una oportunidad única, hermano"

-"¿y que hay de ese sujeto con quien la vi?"

-"no te preocupes por eso… tu solo encárgate de tu chica, yo me encargo de lo demás"

Comencé a meditarlo, era cierto, estaba todo dado para que pudiera ir a esa fiesta, solo necesitaba ese poder en mi interior que quisiera luchar por el ave más hermosa del mundo, y esto podría significar que todo puede acabar o muy bien, o muy mal… sin embargo me arrepentiré toda la vida si no lucho por ella una vez más. La idea era bastante loca, pero podría funcionar.

-"si, tienes razón… vamos a esa fiesta" – dije finalmente

-"¿Cuándo es?"

-"esta noche"

-"¿¡Esta Noche!?" – dijo el – "amigo, hay que apurarse con todo esto… esta noche comienza, la operación: fiesta de finos"

Operación fiesta de finos… era algo gracioso, pero solo es un titulo sacado de unos videojuegos de guerra con misiones peligrosas, ¿Quién se imaginaria que esta fiesta sería tan peligrosa como las de esos videojuegos?

-"vamos amigo, esta será tu gran noche… y yo seré tu copiloto" – me dijo Eric e hicimos nuestro saludo secreto y especial…

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Blu estaba vestido con un traje café oscuro, y un corbatín oscuro pegado a su cuello con una camisa que le quitaron al muñeco, se peino con material de belleza de Linda y utilizo perfume de Tulio. Eric hizo algo similar, solo que su traje era más llamativo, la que era de un Verde brillante que resaltaba para todos lados.

-"¿tienes que llevar ese traje?... tenemos que pasar inadvertidos y eso llamara la atención de todos" – dijo Blu al salir de casa

-"tranquilo, este es el hit de la moda en las mascotas finas en Europa, iré con todo el estilo"

Fueron bien vestidos, peinados y perfumados a una de las mansiones más grandes de todo Rio de Janeiro, los humanos estaban de vacaciones, lo que quería decir que las mascotas eran los cuidadores y los amos de ese lugar por ahora. Al llegar a la gigantesca entrada, pudieron ver que el lugar contaba con un gran equipo de seguridad, en aire habían águilas y halcones asegurándose que nadie que no fuera invitado ingresara. En tierra había perros por doquier, todos estaban muy bien entrenados y preparados para utilizar su agresividad y su fuerza. Y en la entrada, había un aterrador guardia, una aterradora Lechuza gigante, estaba encargado de la seguridad. Daba miedo el tan solo verlo. Esta era una de las más grandes e importantes fiestas en el mundo animal, y debían tener una gran seguridad y Esta Lechuza estaba a cargo, tenía una lista y hacia ingresar a los invitados, también se aseguraba de que no se colaran a la fiesta. Cuando vio a Blu y a Eric en la entrada, sospecho de inmediato.

-"ustedes dos… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" – dijo la Lechuza aterradora, de nombre Brad

-"nosotros estamos invitados" – dijo Blu, fingiendo sentirse insultado

-"¿ah sí?… su invitación"

-"aquí tiene" – dijo Blu y la lechuza comenzó a revisar la invitación

-"muy bien… Resse Fork, ¿no acaso tienes 60 años?"

Blu fingió colocarse a llorar, fue entonces cuando comenzó el teatro

-"el es Resse Fork Junior…" – dijo Eric – "¿acaso no respeta a su invitado que está sufriendo la pérdida de su padre?"

-"debí imaginarlo" – dijo la lechuza – "lamento su perdida, ingrese señor Fork" – cuando Blu y Eric iban a entrar la lechuza detuvo a Eric – "¿y usted quién es?"

-"yo soy su acompañante" – dijo Eric

-"si, la invitación me incluía a mí y a un acompañante" – dijo Blu

-"si, pero con acompañante se refiere a su pareja" – dijo la lechuza

Blu se quedo en blanco, no se esperaba tal situación, Fue entonces cuando Eric pensó rápido

-"vaya… que discriminador es usted ¿acaso es usted un salvaje?" – Dijo Eric apegándose a Blu y afirmándose de su ala – "el mundo ha cambiado, yo soy su pareja" – dijo con una voz afeminada

El guardia no se creía del todo el cuento de Eric, fue entonces cuando no tuvo otra opción que besar a Blu en el pico para demostrarle que eran pareja.

-"bueno, mil disculpas" – dijo la lechuza – "debí imaginarlo… con ese traje que tiene, era bastante obvio, pueden pasar"

Blu y Eric caminaron apegados hasta que el guardia dejo de mirarlos, comenzaron a caminar por el gigantesco patio por un pasillo iluminado, que daba a la gigantesca mansión.

-"¿eso era realmente necesario?" – dijo Blu escupiendo

-"créeme, me lo agradecerás" – dijo Eric – "bueno, ahora estamos adentro, no fue tan difícil"

-"pero si asqueroso"

Ambos comenzaron a mirar hacia el alrededor. Notaron la cantidad de guardias y el verdadero peligro en el que se estaban metiendo.

-"wow, estas mascotas finas sí que se toman la seguridad en serio" – dijo Eric

-"son exageradas en todos los sentidos… no olvides comportarte lo más educado, algo como lo que vemos en la película… por favor, tratemos de ser muy disimulados, ya que si algo sale mal, esto se pondrá feo"

-"creo que exageras" – dijo Eric

De pronto divisaron a dos sujetos que intentaron colarse por uno de los costados, uno de los guardias los vio, y de inmediato, esas dos aves fueron brutalmente golpeadas por dos halcones.

-"¿lo ves?... estamos en un lugar muy peligroso" – dijo Blu

-"pfff no te preocupes por mí, tu solo encárgate de reconquistar a Perla, yo me encargo de ese sujeto y de todo lo que pueda estorbar ¿de acuerdo?"

-"okey…"

-"pero… tu sabes que siempre vengo preparado" – dijo Eric – "¿recuerdas las bombas Ninjas de humo que utilizamos en año nuevo?"

-"querrás decir, las que tu utilizaste"

-"sí, bueno… me queda una…" – dijo Eric mostrando una pequeña pelotita de metal, con un hilo, al halar de ese hilo, saldría mucho humo – "si algo sale mal, podremos utilizarlo para huir"

-"bien pensado"

Una vez, que ambos ingresaron a la casa, se quedaron deslumbrados por lo que vieron. Para empezar, una gran decoración digna de un palacio así, después vieron la cantidad de invitados, eran 250 familias, pero cada una de esas familias tenían hartos afiliados, a si que en total eran bastantes animales allí, sobretodo habían aves, muchas aves. Muchas de ellas eran hembras, las más sensuales que pudieran haber visto jamás. Sin mencionar toda la comida y los bebestibles gratis, pero no eran de cualquiera, eran alimentos y tragos de la más alta calidad.

-"he desperdiciado toda mi maldita vida" – dijo Eric sorprendido – "todo este tiempo bebiendo alcohol rancio, y ahora tengo de la más alta calidad" – dijo mientras le entregaban unas champañas

-"tranquilo hombre, recuerda el plan" – dijo Blu, pero al mirar a su lado, no encontró a su acompañante – "¿Eric? ¿Eric donde rayos estas?"

Eric se perdió en medio de la multitud, entre las hermosas chicas y la comida gratis. Blu mientras se enfoco en buscar a Perla, y después de un vistazo a todo el lugar, la encontró.

Estaba más hermosa que nunca, sus plumas brillaban más que de costumbre, llevaba un clavel blanco en la cabeza que era hermoso, y le hacía juego con los otros adornos y el vestido plateado de Perla, que sin duda no parecía una salvaje, más bien, parecía de la realeza. Estaba sola y mirando a todos lados, sin saber qué hacer, Blu se alegro muchísimo en verla, sin embargo, apareció un guacamayo albino, muy arreglado y elegante al máximo. Era el mismo que vio cuando le dejo a Perla la carta, la tomo y la beso apasionadamente. Blu miro con odio a ese sujeto…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Eric estaba en la pista de baile, hasta que se le acerco una guacamaya albina, con algunas de sus plumas teñidas de color rosado, era un tanto más mayor que él, pero tenía un cuerpo sensacional.

-"hola guapo" – dijo la extraña albina bailando junto a el

-"hola" – dijo el muy encantado

-"no sabía que vendrían chicos tan guapos como tú a esta fiesta"

Eric comenzó a emocionarse, hasta que vio a Blu no muy lejos de él, este le toco la espalda

-"un momento por favor, Blu, estoy metido en algo realmente grande" – dijo Eric mientras Blu lo miraba serio, la extraña guacamaya se acerco a Eric y le susurro algo al oído

-"nos veremos luego" – dicho esto se fue

Luego Eric estaba bastante contento, sin duda Blu no

-"vi a Perla… pero la vi besándose con este desgraciado"

-"amigo, ¿acaso viste el trasero de esa chica que acaba de coquetear conmigo?" – dijo Eric completamente desconectado

-"es una vieja"

-"lo sé, pero es la vieja más sensual en todo el mundo"

-"oye, nos estamos desviando de nuestra misión"

-"oh, es cierto, tienes toda la razón" – dijo Eric – "enfócate Eric, Enfócate"

-"vi a Perla besándose con el desgraciado" – dijo Blu molesto – "la cosa se puso difícil"

-"no tanto, mira, yo me encargo del sujeto…. Tu directo al hueso, ve con Perla"

Eric volvió a desaparecer entre la multitud de aves, dejando a Blu desconcertado y solo

-"un momento Eric… ¿Cómo hago eso?" – dijo Blu, pero justo antes de perseguir a su amigo, vio a la Lechuza, a Brad, la encargada de seguridad dando vueltas por allí, a si que se fue hacia el otro lado para estar lejos de él.

Sin embargo, Blu vio que Perla estaba en uno de los tantos halls, junto a su novio, ella estaba comiendo un mango, pero él se lo quito

-"mi amor, las frutas son decorativas, no son para comérselas así, como un salvaje" – dijo el

-"yo estoy acostumbradas a comerlas así"

-"lo sé, pero estamos en una celebración grande, es el cumpleaños de mi padre, lo mejor sería comportarse ¿no?"

-"si, discúlpame" – dijo ella y compartieron un tierno beso

-"no te preocupes, hare que te preparen una comida realmente buena"

Blu miraba con furia aquella escena, le hervía la sangre ver tal cosa, sin embargo, vio que su amigo Eric se acercaba por el otro lado del Hall y comenzó a hacer su trabajo al confirmar que la chica de allí era Perla.

-"¡compadre tanto tiempo!" – Grito Eric, a lo cual Perla y su novio miraron confundidos, Eric se acerco a los dos y los abrazo – "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no nos vemos?"

-"Vicent… ¿lo conoces?" – pregunto Perla

-"por supuesto que no" – dijo Vicent

-"Vicent ¿Cómo que no nos conocemos?" – Dijo Eric – "claro ¿acaso olvidas las clases de Hipnosis?" – Vicent solo negaba con la cabeza – "mira, te lo cuento… hace unos años fui allí para tratar mi problema de sueño, y me lo encontré porque él tenía problemas con la eyaculación precoz… además, el es un hombre muy valiente que le admitió a todo el mundo que se orinaba en cualquier parte…"

Vicent, tomo a Eric y se lo llevo, Perla trato de seguirlos pero Vicent no se lo permitió

-"no te preocupes mi amor, voy a llevarlo afuera y así conversamos mejor" – dijo Vicent mientras miraba con una cara de ira a Eric y este solo sonreía, se había metido en grandes problemas

Mientras Vicent se lo llevaba, Perla quería hacer algo, sin embargo alguien la detuvo atrás, era Blu quien apareció en el momento preciso, Perla solo quedo atónita al verlo allí… no dijeron anda, solo se miraron a los ojos.

-"¿q… q… q… que haces acá?" – pregunto Perla después de un rato

-"hola" – dijo Blu

* * *

Mientras tanto, Vicent llevaba a Eric a un lugar apartado de la fiesta, al lado de la piscina

-"mira, discúlpame… yo tengo un amigo llamado Vicent, me confundí y…" – alcanzo a decir Eric pero recibió un duro golpe por parte de Vicent, una vez retorcido, recibió unos cuantos golpes, bastantes contundentes y eran golpes profesionales, cada uno de esos golpes eran dados en puntos específicos para aquel que los reciba sufriera mucho, después de esa paliza, Vicent recupero la compostura, y miraba a Eric en el suelo

-"te recomendaría de que pensaras dos veces antes de molestar a un profesional en lucha como yo… te lo advierto… si vuelves a molestarme, no vivirás para contarlo, you understand me?"

Eric no podía responder, Vicent se dio media vuelta y fue de regreso a la fiesta, mientras, Eric trataba de recomponerse, pero el dolor lo superaba. Se afirmo de un poste, y trataba de pararse pero no podía, solo lograba toser con ganas.

No muy lejos de allí, en unos matorrales salieron dos aves, un guacamayo albino y una guacamaya escarlata bien desarreglados, aparentemente habían hecho unas travesuras allí escondidos, el guacamayo le dio una palmada en el trasero a la guacamaya roja, y esta, con la cara llena de risas, se marcho del lugar, el guacamayo albino, lleno de risas, se quedo arreglándose un poco, mientras hacía eso vio el mal estado de Eric

-"ufff, parece que estaban buenas las **piscolas***, compadre" – dijo el guacamayo albino quien estaba vestido con ropa elegante, sin embargo estaba bien desordenado, otro de sus llamativa forma de vestir en esa fiesta era que utilizaba lentes de sol, pero era de noche.

-"¿Qué piscolas? Había un idiota, un luchador profesional me pillo desprevenido, si no fuera así le hubiera destrozado la cara" – dijo Eric apenas mientras el guacamayo albino solo reía

-"un momento, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en el Pico?" – dijo el extraño, este guacamayo era juvenil, estaba vestido como de la realeza, pero no actuaba como los otros, era muy despreocupado, de actitud muy similar a la de Eric

-"¿Qué tengo que?" – dijo Eric revisándose la cara, no recordaba que le hubieran golpeado allí

El extraño se acerco, con una rara sustancia en la punta de su ala, he hizo que Eric la aspirara. Este la rechazo en primera instancia, pero luego de sentir el efecto, dejo de sentir el gran dolor de los golpes.

-"¿Mejor?" – dijo el extraño

-"¡pero muchísimo mejor!" – dijo Eric mientras el albino volvió a reír – "sabes, aun me duele esta pata, tal vez necesite mas"

-"toma" – dijo el albino repitiendo la dosis de la sustancia, Eric la aspiro con gusto

-"esto es muy bueno, compañero" – dijo Eric al sentirse como nuevo, luego miro al albino – "un placer compadre… mi nombre es Eric para servirle"

-"Nacho" – dijo el albino correspondiéndole el apretón de garras, Eric comenzó a peinarse, mientras que ambos miraban a Vicent que se veía a lo lejos – "claro que el idiota luchador profesional de allí, Vicente… es mi hermano"

-"¿tu hermano?" – Pregunto Eric algo sorprendido – "¿tú y él se…"

-"… nos odiamos" – termino Nacho – "este es un remedio casero para sus golpizas, realmente detesto que le haga eso a los demás… me gustaría vengarme de él"

Eric comenzó a meditarlo, y se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de seguridad de la mansión, estaba Brad mirando todas las pantallas con la imagen de las cámaras de la casa, mientras entra Vicent

-"señor Vicent, ¿Qué hace usted acá?" – dijo la temible lechuza, que sin embargo, estaba bajo las ordenes de estos ricachones

-"Brad, hay un sujeto como de mi edad con una chaqueta ridícula en la fiesta ¿Quién es?"

-"afirmativo" – dijo Brad al mirar el registro – "si, el es el novio de Resse Fork Jr"

-"¿de quién?"

-"son unos jóvenes que tenían la invitación, pero yo los encuentro bastante sospechosos" – dijo Brad

-"si, a veces mi padre invita a ciertos personajes tan especiales" – dijo Vicent negando con la cabeza – "día de san Valentín, día del cumpleaños de mi padre y pronto será una fecha más que recordar, nada puede arruinar este día, no quiero este tipo de situaciones… Can you Check this guy´s?"

-"¿Cómo?" – dijo Brad algo confundido

-"google them" – dijo Vicent, a lo cual Brad seguía confundido – "revisa si son ellos en internet, ¡salvaje!"

-"ah, ya entendí" – dijo Brad

-"bueno, yo regresare a la fiesta, hoy es un día especial para mí" – dijo Vicent y se retiro

Mientras tanto, Brad comenzó a investigar en internet a estos sujetos, los ricos siempre tenían cientos de imágenes en internet sobre sus mascotas, y era buscando en un foro en particular donde se podía averiguar si eran finos, o no.

* * *

Blu y Perla estaban a un costado de la pista de baile, habían caminado un poco y Blu le llevo dos tragos suaves en bandeja

-"¿se le ofrece un bebestible, dama?" – dijo él con un tono de caballero

-"tienes que estar muy loco para colarte así en la fiesta de mi suegro" – dijo Perla

-"bueno, loco por ti" – dijo él, luego ambos se quedaron en silencio y escucharon la música que se tocaba, fue entonces cuando Blu se le ocurrió algo – "¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?"

-"¿acaso estás loco?" – dijo ella, pero por insistencia de Blu, termino cediendo y comenzaron a bailar un lento

Después de bailar un buen rato y tan bien como lo hacían antes, comenzaron a sonrojarse y reírse mutuamente.

-"¿recuerdas cuando bailábamos toda la noche?" – dijo ella

-"¿crees que se me ha olvidado?" – Dijo Blu con una simpática ironía -"claro que lo recuerdo… fue en el periodo más feliz de toda mi vida"

-"tu sí que eres sentimental" – dijo ella y ambos rieron – "¿te digo algo?... para mí también fue el periodo más feliz de mi vida"

-"¿en serio?" – Dijo el algo sorprendido, Perla asintió tímidamente – "entonces… ¿Qué te parece si volvemos como antes? Vámonos de aquí… vente conmigo"

-"no digas tonteras Blu" – dijo ella que se aparto de él inmediatamente – "las cosas son distintas ahora"

Perla se fue del lugar dejando a Blu solo en la pista de baile, ya se sentía bastante mal por lo recién sucedido, a si que se fue caminando sin importarle nada.

* * *

-"je je, te tengo" – dijo Brad al encontrar información de Resse Fork Jr, vio imágenes que evidenciaban de que Resse Fork Jr era un guacamayo de Lear, no un guacamayo azul – "Brad a Base, tenemos un sospechoso, alguien se coló a nuestra fiesta, cambio"

Brad se levanto de la oficina y se fue en busca de los intrusos

* * *

Había en medio de una de las tantas salas, un guacamayo albino Viejo jugueteando con una cacatúa blanca joven y muy hermosa.

-"umm que plumas tan hermosas y suaves, dan ganas de devorarlas" – una vez que dijo eso, la cacatúa se marcho, luego el viejo guacamayo albino tomo una pequeña botella y un pequeño vaso para tomar un Whisky.

Sin embargo, Blu iba caminando como si nada, ya nada le importaba, estaba completamente desconectado. Y es entonces cuando se topa y choca con este guacamayo albino viejo

-"ten cuidado" – dijo el anciano, luego, al mirar a Blu se extraño ya que no lo conocía – "¿Quién eres tú?"

-"umm aquí la pregunta es, ¿Quién es usted?" – dijo Blu en un intento de salir de ese Lio

-"pues, yo soy Franz Lewt, dueño de casa y anfitrión de la fiesta" – una vez dicho eso, Blu si estaba en grandes problemas – "ahora dime… ¿Quién eres tú?" – esta vez el guacamayo estaba sospechando de el

-"pues, yo soy Reese Fork Jr" – dijo Blu algo nervioso

-"¿Resse?" – Se pregunto él, luego miro a Blu con cierto cariño, luego se acerco y lo abrazo muy fuerte – "no sabes cuánto lamento la perdida de tu padre"

-"sí, bueno… es un consuelo saber que ahora el está descansando en la mansión fina del señor"

-"¿pero cómo? ¿No que él era budista?"

-"emmm la mansión fina del señor…" – dijo Blu mientras pensaba como salir de esa – "… del señor iluminado, su deidad, lo importante no es el nombre, lo importante es su mensaje"

-"cierto, muy cierto… ahora dime, ¿Cómo fueron sus últimos momentos?"

Y así conversaron varios momentos, mientras que Blu iba conociendo más información de su supuesto padre, y esa información, no era de la que uno quisiera saber.

-"déjame decirte que Resse fue mi gran compañero de aventuras… déjame decirte que hasta compartimos amantes" – decía el Señor Franz Lewt, que a pesar de toda su elegancia, escondía un alocado adolecente en su interior – "déjame decirte que la Guacamaya roja que esta allá, pudo haber sido tu madre"

-"bueno señor, yo me tengo que ir" – dijo Blu en un intento de zafarse

-"no, nada de eso, toma un vaso" – dijo el señor mientras le servía a Blu – "tú no te vas, hasta que brindemos por Resse, mi gran socio, amigo y compañero de aventuras"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en uno de los baños estaba Vicent, mas arreglado que nunca, ensayando frente a un espejo

-"Perla…" – dijo ensayando su discurso, y con un ego gigantesco – "lo que te voy a decir, cambiara mi vida, nuestras vidas para siempre… hay machos que luchan jajajaja… no eso te lo dije mientras éramos novios… bueno, si te embarcas en esta empresa conmigo, tendremos seis u ocho hijos, un gran hogar, y cuatro sirvientes… bueno, si quieres ocho… pero lo importante aquí, es toda la seguridad que el amor nos pueda dar…" – todo lo hacía ensayándolo, muy bien, finalmente se arrodillo frente al espejo – "Perla, mi amor, mi dulce… my Support, My Everything… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?"

Vicent se rio de lo perfecto que le había salido

-"fantástico" – dijo y comenzó a arreglarse más, pero de pronto escucho unas risas y unas voces detrás de la puerta

Mientras tanto, afuera del baño estaban Eric y Nacho, quienes habían bloqueado la puerta con una silla.

-"oye, tu hermano quiere pedirle matrimonio a la Ex de mi mejor amigo" – murmuro Eric

-"pobrecita" – respondió Nacho – "no sabe con el problema con quien se está metiendo… ojala se acostumbre a la posición del misionero y que se conforme con poca duración"

Una vez que Nacho digiera eso, ambos rieron con fuerza, no podían aguantar la risa

-"¡NACHO!" – Grito molesto Vicent desde el interior – "¿eres tú, maldita sabandija?"

-"no, yo no soy yo… ¡Esta ocupado!" – dijo Nacho que no paraba de reírse

-"claro que está ocupado… ¡yo estoy adentro salvaje!" – dijo Vicent

Eric y Nacho se retiraron de allí y luego de marcharon de allí, como habían dejado una silla bloqueando la puerta, Vicent no podía salir

-"¡NACHO ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!" – Grito, pero no escucho respuesta – "¿HAY ALGUIEN?... ¡BRAD!"

Eric y Nacho ya se habían marchado de allí, estaban en la sala donde había toda una gran cantidad de alimentos.

-"ahora, con la siguiente parte del plan" – dijo Eric

-"¿tienes algo mas para arruinarle la noche a Vicent?" – dijo Nacho

-"pues por supuesto…" – dijo Eric mientras sacaba un extraño recipiente de una rara sustancia

-"¿Qué es eso?"

-"es uno de mis inventos… lo hará volverse completamente loco" – dijo Eric quien miraba su creación con una cara maliciosa – "lo llamo… 'El super Mario Bross'"

-"pero… ¿no es peligroso?" – pregunto Nacho algo preocupado, Eric también lo medito bien seriamente

-"bueno… por lo menos a nosotros… no nos pasara nada" – dijo Eric y ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas – "bueno, será mejor que nos enfoquemos… lo colocare aquí, en este delicioso dulce árabe" – Eric aplico la sustancia en un bocadillo, tomo una bandeja y coloco el bocadillo especial, listo para servírselo a Vicent – "recuerda, solo él tiene que comérselo"

-"de acuerdo" – dijo Nacho tomando la bandeja con el bocadillo toxico – "que comience el show"

* * *

-"bueno, con esto aprendemos que hay que sacarle el jugo a la vida" – dijo el Señor Franz Lewt

-"bueno, y hablando de mi padre… el saco, y dio jugo como ninguno" – dijo Blu

-"¡no lo sabré yo!" – dijo el anciano mientras le servía otro trago a Blu – "¡salud!"

De pronto, apareció Brad

-"Señor Lewt" – dijo el guardia

-"¿Brad?" – Dijo el anciano – "¿Qué hace usted acá?"

-"Señor Lewt… le vengo a decir que este joven que se encuentra aquí, no es quien dice ser" – dijo Brad desenmascarando a Blu

-"no, no es eso lo que sucede" – se defendió Blu, quien se las ingenio bastante bien – "lo que sucede es que su portero me discrimina porque bueno… yo soy… ummm" – Blu hizo varios gestos afeminados – "bueno, porque tengo gustos distintos a los suyos"

-"¡no! No es eso lo que sucede…" – dijo Brad algo alterado

-"no, te estás confundiendo Brad" – dijo finalmente el anciano, interrumpiendo al guardia – "este joven está sufriendo por la pérdida de su padre, mi gran amigo, es como un hermano para mi… y no está para que tu lo molestes solo por que el sea homosexual"

-"¡pero señor Lewt!" – Brad trato de explicar mejor la situación

-"nada de Peros… acá Resse tiene que ser bastante valiente para admitir que le gusta lo que le gusta"

-"muchas gracias… de verdad creo que mi padre, que fue como su hermano, se lo agradece desde el mas allá" – dijo Blu haciéndose más la victima

-"bien, mejor siga haciendo su trabajo allá afuera Brad" – dijo Franz algo molesto

Brad se molesto bastante y se fue, incrédulo por la situación en la que estaba.

-"bien, brindemos por Resse" – dijo Franz

-"si, por mi padre" – dijo Blu

-"si, por tu padre" – dijo el Señor Franz Lewt, quien junto a Blu, siguieron brindando por un buen rato

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el baño Vicent decidió dar un fuertísimo empujón a la puerta, aplico tanto que rompió la silla que usaron para bloquear la puerta, una vez afuera, Vicent ya libre, volvió a arreglarse.

En el otro lado de la mansión, Eric y Nacho iban caminando por medio de toda la gente, Nacho llevaba la bandeja con los dulces árabes

-"recuerda, el triangular es para tu hermano" – dijo Eric quien miraba todos los bocadillos árabes de la bandeja, todos eran circulares, excepto uno que contenía la 'súper Mario Bross', ese dulce tenia forma triangular, de pronto se dio cuenta que Nacho no le estaba prestando atención, estaba distraído mirando unas hembras hermosas que pasaron – "oye, presta atención, esto es importante"

-"si, lo siento… es que con tanta hembra hermosa, es difícil no distraerse" – dijo Nacho

-"si, hablando de Hembras hermosas… hay una que es riquísima, y ya me echo el ojo" – dijo Eric recordando a la guacamaya albina con quien bailo hace un rato

-"¿y quién es?" – pregunto Nacho

-"es la blanca que esta allá" – dijo Eric después de estar un rato buscando a la hembra sensual con quien bailo hace un rato

-"pero si ella es mi vieja" – dijo Nacho

-"no, es mi vieja, yo la vi primero" – dijo Eric defendiendo su dominio

-"ella es mi madre…"

* * *

-"¿sabes por quien más vamos a brindar?" – dijo el Señor Franz a Blu

-"¿por quién?" – respondió

-"por esa bellísima guacamaya amarilla que esta allá, ella también pudo haber sido tu madre"

Ambos se rieron y de repente apareció Vicent

-"discúlpenme por molestarlos" – dijo el recién llegado

-"Vicente… qué bueno que estas acá" – dijo el Señor Franz – "déjame presentarte a Resse, quien es… no es el hijo de un gran amigo… ¡es un gran amigo!"

-"mucho gusto" – dijo Blu con una sonrisa fingida, Vicent no se lo respondió

-"y dime… ¿Cómo están los planes para ese momento especial de esta noche?" – pregunto el Señor Franz a su hijo

-"Okey Dokey" – respondió Vicent

-"Okey Dokey" – dijo el señor Franz con un tono burlesco – "tú y tus palabras en ingles… ¡nunca has ido a los estados unidos! Y finges que eres norteamericano, dices que te llamas Vicent cuando tu nombre real es Vicente" – dijo alegre el señor Franz

-"emm si, como digas padre" – dijo Vicent – "¿yo a ti te conozco? Creo que te he visto en otro lado" – dijo señalando a Blu

-"no, la verdad es que no" – dijo el – "y si me disculpan, me retirare y los dejare solos para que hablen de ese momento especial"

-"no, nada de eso Resse" – dijo el anciano – "quédate, estamos en confianza"

-"de acuerdo" – dijo Blu – "y dinos ¿Cuál es el momento tan especial para esta noche?"

-"yo te digo" – dijo el Señor Franz – "lo que pasa es que esta noche, mi hijo le va a proponer matrimonio a su novia, Perla" – dijo mostrando un anillo de compromiso hermoso, hecho exclusivamente para aves

Blu se desconecto de nuevo, y se marcho de allí sin decir nada, aprovechando de que tanto Franz como su hijo, Vicente estaban felices por lo especial de esa noche.

* * *

-"¿es tu madre?" – dijo Eric algo incomodo – "sabes, mirándola bien, no es ella, me confundí"

-"por tu bien es mejor que sea así" – dijo Nacho, riéndose

-"¿tu lastimarías a alguien que se metiera con ella?"

-"no, al decir verdad ni me interesa" – dijo Nacho – "lo digo porque es ella la peligrosa… es el demonio en la tierra, le ha sido infiel a mi padre cientos de veces, pero no es algo lindo lo que cuentan sus amantes… lo digo por tu bien… si comienza a hablar con acento español, estás muerto… conozco unas historias bastante aterradoras"

-"bien, volviendo al plan… ¿Dónde estará tu hermano?"

-"no lo sé, pero será mejor que nos separemos, si me ve contigo sospechara" – dijo Nacho – "espérame aquí y yo seguiré con el plan"

Eric se quedo allí solo mientras que Nacho se preparaba para entregar la poderosa sustancia en un bocadillo aparentemente inocente. Pero de pronto, aparece la madre de Nacho, con quien Eric bailo en un inicio de la fiesta

-"nos volvemos a ver" – dijo ella – "¿bailamos?" – Eric ni siquiera pudo decir algo y ya estaba forzado a bailar con ella

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la pista de baile, estaba Perla sola bebiendo un trago. Blu, quien no estaba muy lejos de allí, fue donde el Dj.

-"¿puedes poner la canción 'Hot Wings'?" – dijo Blu

-"la estaba reservando para el final" – respondió el mezclador malhumorado

-"no, tiene que ser ahora ¡por favor!"

-"de acuerdo"

De pronto, el dj hizo la mezcla y empezó a sonar la canción, Blu rápidamente se acerco a Perla por detrás con Ritmo.

-"¿bailamos nuestra canción?" – dijo El

-"¿Quién te dijo que era nuestra?" – dijo ella

-"pues… ¿acaso olvidas que Nico y Pedro nos la dedicaron el día que nos conocimos?" – dijo el haciendo memoria – "vamos, bailemos"

Blu y Perla comenzaron a Bailar la animosa canción, todas las otras aves, a pesar de ser finas, igual la bailaban, era una canción que rompía barreras sociales. Después de bailar la canción, tan bien como antes, repitiendo los mismos pasos y coreografías geniales.

Después, casi al final de la canción, tanto a Perla y a Blu le vinieron recuerdos de cuando eran novios, de las cientos de veces que bailaban esa canción… y Perla dejada llevar por los recuerdos, al final de la canción, alcanza a frotar su pico suavemente con el de Blu. De pronto ella abrió los ojos como platos y se asusto.

-"¡Mierda! Es mi suegra" – dijo ella al ver que estaba ingresando a la pista de baile, Perla fue rápida y tomo un ala de Blu y se lo llevo lejos de allí

-"¿Eric?" – se pregunto Blu mientras lo veía bailar con la suegra de Perla

Acto seguido, Blu y Perla fueron a un lugar apartado de la fiesta.

* * *

-"todo acá tiene que estar bien ordenado" – dijo el Señor Franz mientras organizaba las mesas donde sería el banquete de la noche, donde también sucedería el evento especial de su hijo, Y de pronto, aparece Vicent – "hijo, mira, te voy a dar unos consejos para esta gran noche"

-"si, pero dime algo ¿has visto a Perla? La llevo buscando un buen rato"

De pronto aparece Nacho con la bandeja de dulces árabes

-"¿un dulce?" – le dijo Nacho ofreciéndole a su hermano el bocadillo especial

-"¡que rico!" – dijo el señor Franz, quien tomo el bocadillo, y lo devoro al instante

-"no… no era para ti" – pensó Nacho quien estaba bastante asustado

-"ahora te encuentro, infeliz" – dijo Vicent tomando por el cuello a Nacho – "me pagaras lo que hiciste"

-"¡un momento ustedes dos! ¡Vicente, Ignacio!" – Dijo el señor Franz – "ya están bastante grandes como para estar peleando como polluelos, ¡es mi cumpleaños por dios! si me entero que ustedes dos volvieron a Pelear, les irá mal a ambos ¿entendieron?"

-"Si Padre" – respondieron los dos, una vez dicho eso, el Señor Franz se fue, sin embargo Vicent comenzó a intimidar a su hermano

-"¿quieres?" - dijo Nacho, después de notar que su padre había dejado un poco del dulce con la sustancia -"recuerda que no me puedes golpear"

-"no voy a hacerlo idiota… pero me gustaría" – dijo Vicent – "oye tonto… dime una cosa ¿has visto a Perla?"

-"Perla… ¿Perla? ¿Donde fue que la vi?" – dijo Nacho que se quedo varios segundos pensando

-"¿¡LA HAS VISTO O NO!?" – grito Vicent tomándolo del cuello

-"no" – dijo Nacho apartándose de su hermano – "ahora, si me disculpas…" – dijo mientras se retiraba, luego vio el pequeño trozo del dulce árabe – "ummm supongo que si nadie se lo come, me lo comeré yo… je je je"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en uno de los costados de la mansión donde no había gente, solo estaban sentados Blu y Perla, quienes miraban la luna y se dejaban iluminar por ella, no por las luces artificiales de la mansión. Estaban conversando de muchas cosas, sobretodo del tiempo en donde estuvieron separados

-"ya has visto mi empresa de correos" – dijo Blu – "es la más exitosa de la ciudad, aunque sea la única, eso ayuda bastante… pero pronto me hare de un nombre reconocido"

-"ya veo… ¿tu interés es hacerte una mascota fina acaso?"

-"no, mi interés es hacer algo importante con mi vida… eso incluye disfrutarla al máximo, como lo hizo mi padre falso" – Blu le mostro una hoja a Perla, donde estaba el logotipo con dos plumas azules de distintos tonos – "mi empresa no solo será de correo, también será de todos los servicios para aves de todos lados, no solo a los ricos… mi meta es romper esa barrera en los animales"

-"ya veo" – dijo Perla al ver el esfuerzo de Blu – "sabes… te irá bien, serás exitoso… de eso estoy segura, eres un ave muy honesta y muy inteligente… y aunque estas algo loco"

-"eso es cierto… me cole a esta fiesta exclusiva y con un buen sistema de seguridad, solo para estar contigo" – dijo Blu – "pero… eso no signifique que no tenga los pies sobre la tierra, quiero tener claro y cuidar mis prioridades"

-"¿y cuáles son esas prioridades?"

-"mi prioridad no es mi empresa, se que lo lograre algún día, pero lo que a mí me interesa es ser feliz… y estar con las personas que quiero… y disfrutar el presente"

-"yo también disfruto el presente… no he dejado de ser la espontanea de antes, yo lo hago cuando quiero y como quiero"

-"mira, casarse con ese chico blanco puede darte seguridad… puede darte estabilidad… pero de espontaneo, nada"

-"¿Quién ha hablado de casarse?" – Dijo Perla algo confundida – "además, se que Vicent es un poco excéntrico en su forma de ser"

-"¿un poco?"

-"bueno, el es demasiado… pero él me quiere… me cuida… está conmigo, y de mi parte siempre y no me hace sufrir…"

-"no te hace sufrir… pero él no te hará feliz… no al menos como yo te haría feliz…"

-"el no me hace llorar"

-"pero tampoco te hace reír… Perla… por favor comprende que no soy el de antes… y que ahora tengo claro que te perdí, y fue algo realmente estúpido el por qué, ya lo tengo claro, y no quiero volver a cometer ese error"

Se quedaron callados, mirándose fijamente uno al otro, hasta que Blu se armo de valor y le dio un beso a Perla, ella se lo devolvió por unos momentos, pero luego se aparto

-"para… esto no es lo que quiero" – dijo Perla

-"entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo?"

Perla se paro y camino un poco, Blu la alcanzo y le dio un abrazo, ella y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro nuevamente, bajo la luz de la luna, en completo silencio. Hasta que Perla decidió apartarse y regresar a la fiesta… Blu la siguió, pero tuvo que tomar un camino distinto ya que Brad estaba merodeando por allí.

-"¿de verdad puedes hacer eso con el pico?" – pregunto Eric a Sofía, la Madre de Vicent, quien le bailaba coquetamente y le susurraba comentarios eróticos en el oído

* * *

-"eso y mucho mas" – dijo Sofía, con mirada picarona

Luego, mientras seguían bailando, aparece Vicent quien aparta con fuerza a Eric de su madre

-"¡Madre, por dios!" – Dijo molesto Vicent – "¿¡se puede saber que haces con este imbécil!?" – Dijo a su madre, luego se dirigió a Eric – "¿a ti no te dije que no eras bienvenido acá?"

-"Vicente por dios santo ¡contrólate!" – Dijo Sofía a su hijo – "uno no trata así a los invitados"

-"Mamá, por favor, no me hagas pasar vergüenza como en años anteriores, ¡esta vez no!" – dijo Vicent

-"espérame un momento querido" – dijo Sofía a Eric – "yo voy a arreglar este asunto con mi hijo de una buena vez"

Sofía y Vicent se apartaron de la pista de baile, dejando a Eric solo.

-"¿a que se referirá con acento español?" – Se pregunto a sí mismo – "ummm seguramente esta noche será la gran noche"

* * *

Brad estaba en su zona de vigilancia y luego Vicent se le acerca violentamente

-"¡BRAD!... te lo advierto" – dijo Vicent furioso después de una incómoda conversación con su madre – "si tu no sacas a estos dos malditos imbéciles, me asegurare personalmente que mañana mismo regresaras a la porquería de dónde vienes"

-"si señor… como usted diga" – dijo Brad que se puso a buscar con ganas a los sospechosos – "a todos los guardias, alerta, vamos a sacar a dos personajes que se colaron"

Mientras tanto, Nacho se acercaba lentamente, mientras su hermano tenía su conversación con Brad, trato de sacarle el anillo de compromiso.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – pregunto Vicent intimidando a su hermano

-"nada, yo creo que si le vas a proponer matrimonio a Perla, deberías ser mas espontaneo, no sé, quizás escondiendo la sortija en un lugar donde ella lo encuentre ¿no?"

-"oye, si sigues molestándome te juro que meteré ese florero de allá en tu trasero ¿oíste?"

-"uy metiendo objetos en el trasero de otros… eso te hace una gran persona ¿lo sabías?"

-"mira, se de utilidad y dime ¿has visto a Perla?"

-"¿aun no la encuentras?" – Dijo Nacho con su característica risa – "uff yo creo que te está **poniendo los cuernos*** de lo lindo por allí en los matorrales"

Vicent se enfureció y comenzó a estrangular a su hermano

-"oye no me tienes que golpear" – dijo Nacho apenas – "¿Cómo vas a proponer matrimonio con las garras con sangre? Eso se vería feo"

Vicent soltó a su hermano y este cayó al piso

* * *

Mientras tanto, Blu logro encontrar a Perla, sin embargo Vicent se acercaba por el otro lado, justo en ese momento apareció Eric, quien vio a Blu preocupado por que Vicent iba a hablar con Perla. A sin que sin pensarlo, Eric corrió detrás de Vicent, y mientras aun estaban un tanto lejos de Perla, este se coloco delante de Vicent para darle tiempo a su amigo, se le ocurrió improvisar lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza. Trato de llamar la atención y metió su garra en el bolsillo de Vicent quitándole el anillo de compromiso y guardándoselo en el bolsillo, pero este se dio cuenta, Eric pensó rápido mientras Vicent trataba de recuperar su anillo.

-"¡VICENTE POR ULTIMA VEZ!" – Eric grito bien fuerte para que todos los de la zona escucharan – "¡DEJA DE PEDIRME DROGAS, YO NO TE VOY A DAR NADA!"

Por suerte, Perla estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no ver lo que sucedía, y se fue del salón y salió al exterior, Blu la siguió, mientras tanto quienes estaban cerca de Eric y Vicent estaban atentos a lo que sucedería. Vicent, ya harto de este intruso, le dio un severo golpe a Eric, quien cayó rendido al suelo, todos miraron con asombro que el impecable hijo del anfitrión hiciera semejante cosa en medio de la celebración de cumpleaños de su padre.

-"por dios Vicente… ¡mira lo que has hecho!" – Dijo la madre furiosa al ver que Eric estaba en el suelo – "así no se tratan las visitas ¿¡y tus modales!?"

-"¡es un maldito parasito!" – grito Vicent

-"¡Silencio Coño!" – Dijo Sofía, quien cambio su acento completamente al español – "¡que inconsciencia!" – Luego levanto a Eric y se lo llevo de allí – "ven, yo te voy a cuidar"

-"Vicent tomo asiento y se enfureció mucho porque su noche fue arruinada

* * *

Perla estaba sentada frente a la piscina, estaba viendo su reflejo en el agua, ella vestida con un traje plateado, un collar hermoso y un clavel sobre su cabeza. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, de pronto, ve algo flotando en el agua, era una flor rosada muy hermosa sobre un flotador. La flor le era muy familiar, la había reconocido ya que era de las que Blu le obsequiaba cuando eran novios. Perla la saco y la sostuvo con sus alas

-"me gusta cómo se te ve el Clavel… todas las flores se te ven hermosas" – dijo Blu apareciendo detrás – "pero te ves mucho mejor con una así… resalta mas con tus mejillas"

-"a mí también me encanta esta flor" – dijo ella sacándose el clavel de la cabeza y colocándose la flor que le regalo Blu – "solo que me dijeron que utilizara un clavel para esta fiesta… les parece más fino"

Blu se coloco por delante y se sentó frente de ella, luego de que se miraran por un buen rato, el silencio ceso.

-"Perla… yo te amo" – dijo Blu, y Perla abrió los ojos como platos, estaba alagada, pero también sorprendida y confundida –"te amo y me gustaría estar contigo para siempre… se que estas con otro ahora, pero dime que amas a Vicente, dime que sientes un gran amor por el… porque si es así yo te dejare tranquila, y estaré contento porque tu estas feliz… pero si tú no eres feliz con el… si tú me dices… yo no estorbare mas tu relación…"

Se quedaron mirando fijamente por un buen rato, hasta que Perla le dio un apasionado beso a Blu, el beso duro varios minutos, hasta que finalmente tuvo que romperse, al terminar, Blu la miro con una sonrisa, ella también rio y volvieron a frotar sus picos para luego terminar en un segundo beso apasionado. Le tomo del ala y se fueron de allí, se fueron volando al techo de la mansión, luego ingresaron a una de las habitaciones…

* * *

Mientras tanto, ¡la fiesta continuaba! Todos los invitados bailaban riéndose a carcajadas, la música alegre y la alegría nunca se iba. En la mansión estaban todos esperando que el anfitrión y el celebrado, el Señor Franz Lewt, dijera un discurso por su alegre fiesta. Este llego a la parte central de la fiesta, acompañado de sus dos sirvientes

-"¡amigos!" – dijo el señor Franz, e inmediatamente se corto la música y todos le pusieron atención, justo entonces aparecieron tanto Vicent como Nacho para estar al lado de su padre. – "lamento cortarles la entretención, pero necesito tan solo dos minutos para expresar mi más grato discurso de cumpleaños… quiero decirles" – Luego el señor hizo una breve pausa y miro confundido al frente – "¿Qué hace Chewbacca en mi fiesta?... ¡no me dijeron que teníamos a este invitado de honor! Ja ja ja ja"

Todos estaban confundidos, mientras que Vicent, además de no saber lo que quería decir su padre, estaba bastante avergonzado, Nacho comenzó a reírse por el efecto de la sustancia

-"¡yo creí que era el único que lo veía!" – dijo Nacho siguiendo riéndose con su carcajada característica

-"bueno, les cuento que me siento como Neil amrstrong cuando llego a la Luna" – dijo el señor Franz – "¡Siiiii LA LUNA!" – Dijo con una voz alocada, luego abrazo a sus hijos y volvió a la compostura – "en esa oportunidad… Neil Armstrong dijo memorablemente… ¿Qué dijo Vicente?" – le pregunto a su hijo, pero este no alcanzo a responder –"¡AHHH TE PILLE! No dijo eso… lo que él dijo fue, este es un gran paso para el hombre, pero un pequeño paso para la humanidad" – dijo con un tono de voz, cada vez mas parecía que perdía más la compostura – "y al igual que mi hijo, va a dar un pequeñísimo paso… pero va a… ¡AAH GADA SEFF! LOS ALIENS VIENEN A NOSOTROS!" – comenzó a gritar, ya parecía un loco

-"muchas gracias, querido padre, por tus sabias palabras" – dijo Vicent tratando de silenciar a su padre – "pero prefiero decir yo lo que va a suceder esta noche" – al notar lo que iba a hacer Vicent, Nacho se fue de allí para intentar otra cosa más para ganar tiempo

-"si… si toda la razón hijo" – dijo el Señor Lewt

-"bueno, para mi va a ser una noche muy especial porque yo… voy a" – alcanzo a decir Vicent, pero apareció Nacho con una gran torta luego se apagaron las luces y las velas iluminaban el lugar

-"¡cumpleaños feliz! ¡Que los cumplas feliz!" – Cantaban los invitados – "¡cumpleaños…"

-"¡silencio!" – Dijo el señor Franz con su seriedad de siempre – "¡yo veo a los reptilianos!"

-"¡¿Perla?!" – Dijo Vicent algo harto de la a vergonzante situación – "¿Perla donde Diablos estas?"

-"esta es una torta especial… ¡por qué se hace invisible y explota hacia las estrellas y el mar de soles" – decía el señor Franz, a lo cual Nacho no paraba de reír

-"¿Perla?" – Dijo furioso Vicent – "¡PUTA MADRE! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS PERLA?!"

Vicent se fue de inmediato de allí en busca de Perla, mientras todos lo veían asombrados. Vicent se encontró con Brad y le dijo que la ayudara a buscar a Perla.

-"debió de ocurrir una emergencia" – dijo el señor Franz – "¡rápido! ¡Todos al batimovil!"

El Señor Franz fue rápidamente detrás de su hijo y fue acompañado por Nacho y por dos de sus sirvientes.

* * *

Blu y Perla, cuando ingresaron a la habitación, lo hicieron besándose apasionadamente, se daban besos largos y profundos, compartiendo saliva, también Blu le besaba el cuello, la clavícula, la nuca y la mejilla. Todo era un momento completamente romántico, Blu tomo a Perla y la apoyo en contra de la pared, luego comenzó a besarla con más fuerza, De pronto, Blu comenzó a quitarle el vestido a su amante…

-"no Blu… ¡estás loco!... estamos en la casa de mis suegros… ¡en su habitación!" – dijo ella aguantándose la tentación entre risas

Blu la silencio con un beso, fue algo que ella no resistió y le continuo el juego, solo que ahora, ella lo arrojo a él a la cama, y le comenzó a quitar la ropa.

-"¿decías algo?" – pregunto Blu

-"no, nada" – dijo ella con una sonrisa picarona

Blu y Perla comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, primero se la quito Perla a Blu, luego, el le quito suavemente su vestido, solo podían verse las plumas, eso era, para las mascotas finas, estar desnudos. En todo momento, lo hacían sin dejar de besarse. Ambos contemplaban sus cuerpos repletos de hermosas plumas azules. Estaban emocionados y excitados por lo que sucedería a continuación.

-"será mejor que empecemos" – dijo ella – "pero quiero que hagamos algo antes"

-"tu solo dime…"

-"pues… ya sabes lo que quiero" – dijo ella picaronamente mientras señalaba su parte intima

-"oh, ya veo" – dijo él, y seductoramente, comenzó a morderle el cuello, luego fue bajando hasta su torso, de allí a su vientre, luego beso sus piernas y comenzó a lamer la parte intima de Perla

– "ummm si, así Blu… si… como antes… mmmm"

Hace tanto tiempo que Blu no había estado con Perla, y ahora el estaba allí para satisfacer todos sus deseos y estuvo introduciendo su lengua en la intimidad de Perla durante un buen rato, ella gemía y se retorcía de placer cada vez mas. Todo estaba fantástico durante un buen rato, pero para su desgracia, justo antes de que Perla llegara a su clímax, alguien estaba ingresando a la habitación.

-"¡mierda! ¡Alguien viene!" – exclamo Perla

Rápidamente, ambos tomaron sus cosas y pensaron donde esconderse, no encontraron un mejor lugar que debajo de la cama. Mientras esperaban que nadie los notara, esperaban poder salir de allí sin ser vistos, sin embargo, los que entraron, no estaban en una situación muy diferente ya que se besaban muy eróticamente, era Eric con Sofía, la Suegra de Perla.

-"ahora vas a ver los ángeles y las estrellas, Coño" – dijo Sofía con acento español – "pero que culote tienes" – dijo mientras le agarraba el trasero

-"¿eres española?" – dijo recordando el consejo de Nacho al no meterse con su madre, una vez que comenzara con el acento español

-"no, mi amor, pero me excita ese acento… así, en español, lo encuentro mucho mas cachondo" – dijo ella con ese acento europeo – "inténtalo tú"

-"bueno… emmm ¡órale!" – dijo en un intento de imitar el acento

-"bueno, no importa, continuemos" – dijo ella bastante animada – "ahora te enseñare todo lo que necesitas saber, mi amor" – Sofía arrojo con fuerza a Eric en la cama y este se acostó de frente, luego Sofía saco un látigo que tenia escondido debajo de la cama – "ahora ve más abajo, más abajo, más abajo ¡MAS ABAJO MIERDA!" – lo ultimo lo dijo dándole un buen latigazo a Eric

-"aaaaaah" – dijo el bastante adolorido

-"tranquilo mi amor… es solo parte de la diversión" – dijo ella colocándose encima de Eric, y le tomo las plumas de la cabeza con fuerza – "ahora reza"

-"emmm ¿ave María llena eres de gracia?" – dijo el bastante confundido

-"¡EN ESPAÑOL!" – Grito jalándole fuertemente las plumas, causándole dolor a Eric

-"emm ohh maría, en este mes que se te ha consagrado" – dijo Eric con acento español

-"si, así es de excitante" – dijo amarrando a Eric en la cama y colocándole una pequeña pelota en el pico para que no pudiera hablar… luego de una pequeña sesión de tortura, el encuentro sexual había iniciado.

Mientras tanto, estaba Blu y Perla debajo de la cama

-"¿y ahora qué hacemos?" – susurro Blu

-"¡no lo sé! Tu eres el de los planes locos" – murmuro ella – "¿es mi suegra?"

-"MMMMMM mmmm si, así mi amor…. ¡MAS FUERTE!" – Sofía gemía como una loca

-"si, pero nunca pensé que estaría en una situación así" – dijo Blu preocupado – "ahora debemos buscar la manera de salir de aquí" – Blu estaba demasiado ocupado buscando la manera de escapar, Perla lo miraba con ternura

-"te ves lindo cuando te preocupas demasiado" – dijo ella riéndose

-"¿es esta una ocasión para reírse?" – pregunto Blu algo asustado

-"¡OOOOH DIOOOS MIO MMMMMM AAAAAAH!"

Al escuchar eso, tanto Blu y Perla no podían aguantar de la risa

-"¿por qué siempre que estoy contigo terminamos en estas situaciones?" – pregunto Perla

-"no recuerdo que algo similar a esto nos haya sucedido antes… además puede ser porque tal vez estamos destinados a pasar por estas ocasiones" – dijo Blu – "será una divertida anécdota que contar"

-"en un filme porno, querrás decir"

-"AAAAAH UMMMMM MMMMM" – Sofía no paraba de gritar y de azotar al pobre de Eric con su látigo, luego le mordía su cuello con fuerza

-"si que tienes una suegra muy loca" – dijo Blu

-"una ex suegra" – dijo Perla, Blu la miro sorprendido, ella solo lo miraba profundamente a los ojos y luego terminando dando un gran, largo y apasionado beso, luego comenzaron a darse más besos mientras se acariciaban mutuamente – "si salimos de esta… quiero que sepas que me voy contigo…"

-"no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso" – dijo Blu mientras le tocaba su cintura desnuda –"oye, ¿te interesaría seguir en lo que estábamos?"

-"por supuesto que si… pero no en este sitio… tener a una señora gimiendo de esa manera no es muy cómodo que digamos…" – dijo Perla después de besar la mejilla de Blu – "vámonos de aquí"

-"como tu mandes"

Mientras, Eric y Sofía se estaban apareando muy fuerte encima de la cama, mientras que debajo de ella, estaban Blu y Perla vistiéndose para irse de ese lugar. Como se estaban apareando, y pasando por momentos bastante emocionantes, no se dieron cuenta de quienes estaban abajo. Blu termino de vestir a Perla, y el solo se coloco una camisa apenas. Mientras, el movimiento era tan fuerte que de la camisa de Eric salió el anillo que le pertenecía a Vicent, era con el que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Perla, este anillo se cayó justo debajo de la cama, al lado de Blu, este lo tomo y lo guardo.

-"bien… esta la ventana abierta… vete tú por allí, tratare de irme por la puerta, así no sospecharan que estamos juntos" – dijo Blu planificando su escape – "nos veremos afuera y nos vamos de este lugar ¿Qué te parece?"

-"me parece bien" – dijo Perla, mientras, Blu se preparaba para huir – "un momento…" – ella tomo a Blu y le dio un gran beso – "también te amo…" – dijo respondiéndole lo que Blu le había dicho hace un rato antes de ingresar a esa habitacion

Blu quedo hipnotizado, pero se dispusieron a huir de allí de inmediato, Perla se escabullo entre medio de los muebles y estaba lista para dar un solo salto y salir volando por la ventana, mientras que Blu se acercaba a la puerta.

En un momento sincronizado, Perla dio un salto por la ventana y salió volando, y al mismo tiempo Blu abrió la puerta. Perla pudo salir de allí fácilmente, pero Blu no tuvo la misma suerte… ya que al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Vicent, Brad, el señor Franz Lewt, Nacho y sus dos sirvientes quienes entraron a la habitación, interrumpiendo también el apareamiento de Eric y Sofía, quien, al ver que toda su familia entraba, se puso a gritar. Prendieron las luces y estaban todos confundidos.

-"¿tú qué haces acá?" – se preguntaron Blu y Eric al mismo tiempo

-"¿¡Qué hacen todos ustedes acá!?" – grito Sofía

-"¿¡Mamá que haces junto a estos imbéciles!?" – grito Vicent

-"oye, espera… yo te puedo explicar" – dijo Blu a Vicent

-"¡no hay nada que explicar!" – Dijo Vicent – "¡los matare a ambos!"

Blu y Eric se miraron y decidieron huir de allí, Vicent los iba a perseguir, pero Nacho lo arrojo al suelo y trato de inmovilizarlo

-"Brad… ¡ATRAPALOS!" – ordeno Vicent, y Brad y los otros dos guardias comenzaron a perseguir tanto a Blu como a Eric

Nacho, como tenia inmovilizado a Vicent, aprovecho de darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, y salir huyendo. Mientras que Sofía también quería salir de allí, pero el señor Franz Lewt la detuvo

-"un momento… ¿tú que hacías con el pato Donald?" – Dijo el anciano que ya sonaba como un loco – "¡los payasos nos mataran a todos!"

La señora Sofía se fue corriendo de allí, mientras que Nacho trataría de seguir ayudando a sus alocados aliados mientras eran perseguidos por la seguridad de la mansión. Pero una vez que todos abandonaron la habitación, Perla quien había estado al tanto de todo, comenzó a reír, ya que la situación, por arriesgada que fuera, era también, bastante loca y divertida pero luego decidió salir de allí cuanto antes. Sin embargo Vicent seguía en la habitación, adolorido por el golpe de su hermano, sin embargo, logro escuchar una risa familiar, era la de Perla, luego comenzó a sospechar al ver una pluma de color celeste debajo de la cama.

Mientras tanto, Blu y Eric huían con toda prisa por toda la casa

-"ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?" – pregunto Blu

-"supongo que salir con vida de aquí" – dijo Eric

-"aaaaaaaaah" – grito Nacho quien tacleo a Blu con gran fuerza dejándolo en el suelo – "te tengo"

-"¡Nacho!" – Dijo Eric – "el es mi amigo… ¿de qué lado estas?"

-"¿el es tu amigo? A verdad… lo siento" – dijo Nacho bastante confundido – "¿de qué bando están ustedes?"

-"¡por favor!" – Dijo Eric – "no me digas que comiste un poco de la Mario Bross ¿o sí?"

-"un poquito"

-"Eric ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" – pregunto Blu algo adolorido

-"después te lo explico, por ahora ¡hay que irnos de aquí!" – dijo Eric al notar que toda la seguridad estaba muy cerca

Blu y Eric siguieron huyendo mientras que Nacho trato de darles algo de tiempo, pero luego comenzó a delirar de la misma manera que su padre. Quien también estaba persiguiendo a los intrusos

-"corran umpa lumpas" – decía el señor Franz – "allá van Luke Skywalker y el Capitán Kirk… yo soy Sauron… y los aniquilare con el poder de Grayskull"

Después de un gran rato siendo perseguidos por los pasillos y habitaciones, sin poder salir al exterior, ya que siempre que lo intentaban, les bloqueaban las salidas, finalmente fueron acorralados en una de las salas principales por Brad y los demás guardias de seguridad, ya no tenían salida y pronto recibirían un severo castigo por sus locuras

-"estamos perdidos" – dijo Blu

-"fue un honor morir a tu lado, compañero" – dijo Eric

-"ojala pudiéramos desaparecer como el humo"

-"humo ¡eso es!" – Dijo Eric y recordó su bomba ninja de humo – "vamos mi amor, queremos ver en acción tu magia"

En ese instante, Eric lanzo la bomba de humo, halándole el hilo, y una inmensa cantidad de humo salió, acompañado de un gran estruendo, llenando toda la gran sala por donde estaban. Aprovecharon esos momentos para desaparecer del lugar. Eric fue hacia un lado, y Blu hacia el otro…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Perla estaba retirándose del lugar, para que en las afueras, se encontrara con su amante.

-"¡Perla!" – llamo alguien por detrás

Perla vio que se trataba de Vicent -"acá estas Vicent"

-"si… ¿hacia dónde ibas?" – dijo el

-"pues, esta fiesta estuvo muy aburrida, y no me siento muy bien, así que me iba a ir a mi nido"

-"pero ¿Dónde estuviste todo este rato?" – dijo Vicent algo más molesto

-"pues… estuve en muchos lados… sentada, sola, aburrida… ¡me dejaste así como así en la fiesta!"

Vicent comenzó a molestarse más, y se lo demostró a Perla

-"¿sola y aburrida?... ¡mentirosa!" – Exclamo molesto – "¡estabas con ese infeliz azul! ¿O no?"

-"estás loco… yo no he andado con nadie, y no me levantes la voz"

-"yo hago lo que quiero ¡entendiste!" – Vicent tomo a Perla y comenzó a agitarla

De pronto, un gran estallido vino dentro de la casa, aparentemente había estallado una bomba de humo.

-"¡suéltame!" – dijo Perla mientras se zafaba, aprovechando de que este estaba distraído, sin embargo Vicent la tomo con más fuerza – "¡te dije que me soltaras!"

-"¡Tu no te vas para ninguna parte!"

Perla escupió a Vicent en la cara, Vicent, asqueado por esto, miro a Perla con ira, y se preparo para darle un fuertísimo golpe, era un luchador profesional, a si que sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, justo antes de que la golpeara, Blu apareció y empujo a Perla hacia un lado, recibiendo él el golpe en la cara por parte de Vicent, el golpe fue duro y directo a la cara, e incluso le rajo un poco la mejilla causándole una herida.

-"¡Blu!" – dijo Perla preocupada

-"¿Blu?... je" – dijo Vicent mirándolo con ira y tomándolo por el cuello – "así que era todo un cuento eso lo de Resse Fork ¿ah?" – Luego Vicent comenzó a mirar a todos lados – "¿Dónde estarán los guardias?, ya que si ellos no hacen su trabajo, estaré obligado a hacerlo por ellos… y lo hare con placer"

Blu estaba listo para recibir una fea paliza, sin embargo, la ayuda llego en el momento justo. Dos aves pasaron volando a los lados con una cuerda agarrada de extremo a extremo, se dieron una vuelta una vez que pasaron a Vicent, y le hicieron un nudo que lo agarro de las patas muy rápidamente, esas dos aves eran Eric y Nacho.

Rápidamente comenzaron a arrastrar a Vicent por todo el patio de la mansión. Una vez Libre, Blu se fue del lugar junto con Perla. Mientras, los alocados continuaban con su trabajo.

-"¡suéltenme malditos!" – grito Vicent

Eric y Nacho volaron hasta colgar a Vicent en un poste, una vez atrapado, con la noche arruinada, y cubierto de tierra, ambos comenzaron a festejar y a reír a carcajadas.

-"gracias por ayudarme a mí y sobre todo a mi amigo" – dijo Eric

-"no, gracias a ti" – dijo Nacho – "por fin logre mi venganza… y esta será una noche que recordare toda mi vida"

-"¡SUELTENME!" – gritaba Vicent

-"oh, sí que lo recordaremos" – dijo Eric – "sobretodo el" – lo ultimo lo dijo señalando a Vicent

De pronto, apareció Brad junto a todos los guardias de la mansión

-"¡ALLI ESTA!" – exclamo Brad y todos los guardias se pusieron a perseguir a Eric

-"será mejor que huyas" – dijo Nacho

-"si, tienes toda la razón… fue un gusto"

Eric se comenzó a huir por todos lados seguido de una gran cantidad de guardias. Y así fue como termino la noche. Una fiesta de cumpleaños en día de san Valentín, donde el hijo del anfitrión tenía planeado proponerle matrimonio a su novia. Sin embargo, los resultados de la fiesta fueron muy negativos, dos intrusos, el respetable señor drogado, el hijo amarrado en un poste y embarrado, la esposa del anfitrión sorprendida en la cama con un intruso mientras que el otro intruso se llevo a la novia del hijo. Hubo una detonación de una bomba en medio de la fiesta y no se pudo dar con los responsables nunca más… una fiesta completamente arruinada, ¡un desastre!

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Blu y Perla estaban en la rama de un árbol, muy lejos de la mansión. Estaban en el lugar favorito de Perla, la selva tropical. Ella estaba curándole la herida de la mejilla, limpiándosela. Ambos miraban el hermoso paisaje mientras eran iluminados con la luz de la Luna

-"¿te duele?" – pregunto Perla al sanar la herida

-"un poco… ¡AUCH!"

-"perdón"

-"no… no te preocupes" – dijo Blu aguantando el dolor – "puedo soportarlo"

-"perdóname… todo esto es mi culpa" – dijo ella – "no tenias por que recibir ese golpe, era para mí"

-"por lo mismo… ese golpe iba dirigido a ti, yo no hubiera permitido que ese sujeto te lastimara"

-"pero mira como te quedo la cara"

-"prefiero que sea la mía, que la tuya… la tuya es hermosa" – dijo Blu mirándola a los ojos

-"¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?" – Pregunto Perla – "tomaste un montón de riesgos, si algo hubiera salido mal, los guardias te hubieran dejado mucho Peor"

-"supongo que la razón era lo que me motivo… sin importar el peligro" – dijo – "con tal de volverte a ver… yo lo haría cien veces"

-"pero no te quedaste contento con solo verme, ¿o sí?" – pregunto Perla sonrojada

-"eso es como conformarse con ver Star Wars sabiendo que pude haber viajado al espacio"

-"je… estás loco… ni te entiendo a lo que te refieres ¿sabías?"

-"si, supongo que si…" – dijo Blu – "tú eres mi chica Perla… me encantaría estar contigo para siempre… supongo que si no lo hacia esta noche… no tendría otra oportunidad"

-"eres tierno Blu…" – dijo ella apoyándose en el

Blu de repente sintió que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos el anillo con el que Vicent le iba a pedir matrimonio de Perla, al sacarlo Perla se sorprendió

-"¿se lo robaste?" – pregunto Perla riéndose

-"no precisamente… solo digamos que lo encontré en la habitación…" – dijo admirando la hermosura del anillo – "si que es bello"

-"yo ya lo conocía" – dijo Perla al arrebatárselo y comenzó a contemplarlo también – "hace unos días se lo encontré a Vicent, no es bueno disimulando cosas"

-"¿sabías que te iba a pedir matrimonio?"

-"si… ayer lo supe, cuando encontré el anillo, decía 'para mi amor Perla'… en ese momento me di cuenta de que lo haría… además de que la invitación a la fiesta de su padre, todo era bastante sospechoso"

-"y dime… ¿Qué le ibas a responder?"

-"si quieres saber la verdad… te diré que no estaba segura"

-"¿no?"

-"no… de hecho, al saberlo no estaba segura de nada… estaba por casarme con una mascota y no tenía idea siquiera de todos los cambios que había hecho para agradarlo a él"

-"¿Cómo que cambios?"

-"mírame, estoy con un vestido… y con este collar… yo nunca había usado cosas como esta" – dijo ella – "por eso vine a este lugar anoche"

-"¿de verdad?" – Pregunto Blu confundido – "¿y por qué este lugar?"

-"bueno porque… es uno de mis lugares favoritos, sobretodo de noche… aquí puedes ver muy bien todas las estrellas ¿lo ves?" – le dijo a Blu mientras miraban hacia arriba

-"si, el paisaje aquí es hermoso"

-"si, puedes ver cientos de estrellas… y ayer pude ver una estrella fugaz"

-"¿de verdad?" – Dijo Blu – "he escuchado que si ves una y le pides un deseo, este se cumple"

-"si… también me dijeron eso cuando era niña…" – dijo Perla – "¿sabes que le pedí?"

-"no me digas… si lo haces, tu deseo no se cumple"

-"te lo diré de todas formas… le pedí que me ayudara a tomar la mejor decisión… ¿y sabes qué? Mi deseo se hizo realidad…" – dijo Perla colocándose muy cerca de Blu – "tome la mejor decisión… al escaparme contigo…"

-"pues… tienes que tomar una decisión más" – dijo Blu

-"¿cuál es esa?" – pregunto Perla

Blu se arrodillo frente de Perla, le tomo un ala y la miro fijamente, Perla comenzó a sonrojarse, y al igual que Blu, se coloco muy nerviosa

-"no… no Blu no lo hagas" – dijo ella muy risueña

-"claro que lo hare… y con este anillo que me regalo mi buen amigo Vicent Lewt" – dijo Blu tomando el anillo – "para mi amada Perla… tú que eres todo para mi, mi alma gemela… sé que he sido un loco… sé que he cometido errores… sé que no seré el más valiente, ni el más listo, ni el más fuerte, ni el más autoritario… pero si sé que soy el que esta mas enamorado que ti que nadie en este planeta, por ti haría lo que fuera, y te lo demostrare si es necesario… tu eres quien me alegra el día, el que me entristece si no estás… y por mi estaría junto a ti toda mi vida… es por eso que te hago la siguiente pregunta… Perla Hattaway… ¿te gustaría ser mi compañera, mi amante, la madre de mis hijos, mi única, mi hembra, mi soporte, mi todo… y sobre todo mi esposa?"

Perla se tapo el pico por el rubor, luego se acerco al oído de Blu

-"vente conmigo… vámonos… vámonos y perdámonos en la selva, olvidemos todo, dejemos todo atrás… y seamos felices juntos… no importa el futuro, solo hagamos los que nos plazca"

"_Seré sincero, tenía miedo de responder a esa pregunta… esa fue la razón por la cual terminamos hace un año, tenía miedo de irme a la selva con ella, ella se molesto por eso y desapareció… luego me di cuenta lo idiota que fui al dejarla ir, pero mi problema es que esa situación se ha vuelto a repetir, tengo miedo a la selva… pero amo demasiado a Perla… tenía que ser sincero"_

-"Perla, sabes que le tengo terror a la selva" – dijo el – "lo sabes, y te lo he dicho cientos de veces, sin embargo, no me importa el lugar de donde estemos, no me importa que quieras estar en Europa o en el polo norte, o que quieras que estemos en la selva o con humanos… lo único que me interesa… es estar contigo… cueste lo que me cueste"

Perla lo miraba con los ojos radiantes y brillantes, con toda su hermosura tomo a Blu con sus alas, se coloco frente a frente y lo beso profundamente, luego lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y quedaron apegados mientras que Perla lloraba de la emoción,

-"eso era lo que quería escuchar" – dijo ella – "claro que si… claro que seré tu hembra, no me importa donde estemos, solo quería saber si querías estar conmigo" - mientras Perla decia eso, Blu le colocaba el anillo

-"de verdad" – pregunto Blu

-"claro que si… por eso te lo pregunte hace un año… porque quería saber a que estabas dispuesto ¡nada más!" – cuando dijo eso, Blu quedo Perplejo

-"¿de verdad?" – pregunto sorprendido

-"claro que si ¡ahora bésame tonto!"

Blu y Perla compartieron tiernos y apasionados besos durante un buen rato, lograban separarse unos segundos, solo para respirar y seguir besándose. Poco a poco, Perla se puso más provocativa.

-"oye… vamos a mi nido" – dijo ella – "no queda lejos"

Blu no respondió, solo fueron rápidamente hacia el nido de Perla, era básico, solo un hoyo en un árbol, donde en el interior había una cómoda cama hecha de Ramas, era bastante acogedora y cómoda. En todo momento, Perla se preocupo de que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores.

-"tienes un bonito nido, tiene buena iluminación en la noche" – dijo Blu

-"si a veces es molesto para dormir" – dijo Perla cerrando el agujero con unas hojas que ella tenia especialmente para eso – "eso es para que nadie nos vea"

-"¿nos vea?"

-"pues, por supuesto tontito, dijiste que querías seguir con lo que no terminamos en la fiesta ¿no?"

-"si… es cierto" – dijo Blu mirando coquetamente, luego Perla solo se lanzo sobre él, comenzó besándolo en todos lados, lamia su pico con su lengua, luego le daba un jugoso beso, era tan ardiente que quedo un hilo de saliva entre ambos, y siguieron así durante varios minutos, Perla comenzó a arrancarle a zarpazos la ropa. Era momento de que Blu tomara la iniciativa, este se levanto y se coloco frente a frente a Perla, comenzó a quitarle su vestido mientras se dedicaba a besarle el cuello y luego se quedo besándole el pecho, y ella lo miraba picaronamente.

-"debes seguir tu trabajo" – dijo ella colocando su garra sobre la cabeza de Blu, y con fuerza empujaba la cabeza del para que llegara a su zona intima – "no seas tímido ahora"

-"no lo soy" – dijo Blu mientras empezaba su labor como macho al complacer a su hembra con sus peticiones

El sexo oral que Blu le hacía a Perla la volvía loca, su lengua le hacía todo un baile dentro de ella, y este juego a Perla le encantaba.

-"mmmm que rico lo haces" – decía ella mirando el techo – "si amor… así… así"

Blu continuaba su trabajo, sobre todo porque Perla lo pedía más y más, y ella era ahora su prometida. Además que los gemidos de Perla lo motivaban mas y mas y el también lo estaba disfrutando mucho, después de varios minutos, el clímax se acercaba.

-"mmmm me vengo… mmmm" – dijo Perla mientras sentía un gran éxtasis al sentir el orgasmo, el primero de la noche. Blu solo continúo sus juegos y el Néctar de Perla quedo impregnado en su pico. – "ahora me toca a mí"

Perla hizo que Blu se sentara, le abrió las piernas y pudo ver su miembro masculino erecto y listo para la acción, ella le dio un beso a Blu y le sonrió. Luego comenzó a besar su cuello y poco a poco iba bajando, hasta que finalmente llego a la zona sensible, mientras miraba a Blu comenzó a pasar la lengua alrededor del miembro mientras Blu sentía gran placer, poco a poco se atrevía a lamer mas el miembro hasta que finalmente comenzó a metérselo al interior de su pico. Blu coloco suavemente su ala sobre la cabeza de Perla, mientras esta estaba arriba y abajo con en miembro de Blu dentro de su boca. Cada vez ella lo hacía más rápido mientras que Blu no aguantaba el placer.

-"me vengo" – dijo él, y una gran cantidad de semen comenzó a brotar del miembro de Blu, como Perla aun estaba en su juego, ella trago todo el esperma de Blu, después de unos treinta segundos, ella dejo de lamer el miembro, mientras se reía

-"eso fue divertido" – dijo ella saboreándose el pico – "¿estás listo para mas?"

Perla se acostó, dándole la espalda al techo, se apoyo en sus alas, y comenzó a dar ligeros movimientos sensuales con la cola, Blu se acerco y levanto suavemente la cola de su amante, podía ver que ella quería que comenzara la diversión, mediante el sexo anal.

-"¿estás segura de esto?" – Pregunto algo preocupado Blu – "nunca lo intentamos así"

-"no, yo tampoco lo he intentado, pero ¿Por qué no?" – Dijo ella – "quiero probar cosas nuevas"

Blu accedió y se coloco románticamente detrás de ella, comenzó a penetrarla por detrás, primero era suave y lento, a ella le dolía en cierto momento, pero al morder una rama, comenzó a aguantar el dolor, sin embargo a disfrutar del placer.

-"ummmm ammmmm" – gemía con el palo en el pico

Blu poco a poco le daba mas y mas, se iban moviendo a medida iban apareándose, finalmente Perla se movió tanto, que termino apoyada en la pared del nido, comenzó a levantarse, y finalmente termino sentada encima de Blu, ella iba de arriba hacia abajo, y al pasar los minutos lo hacían más rápido.

-"MMMMM AHHHHH" – comenzó a gemir, mordió tan fuerte el palo que lo partió en dos

Blu la besaba sin parar, mientras la penetraba por atrás, él le besaba el cuello, a veces se lo mordía, ella le respondía dándole besos y gimiendo de placer, también le tapaba el pico con una de sus alas, mientras que con la otra, le tomaba sus pechos, y con una de sus garras le masajeaba su vagina. Introduciendo sus garras para que ella sintiera doble placer.

Finalmente Perla decidió cambiar la posición, Blu quedo donde mismo, mientras ella se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente con él, ella tomo con sus garras el miembro de Blu, y lo introdujo en su vagina, ella lanzo a Blu a la cama, y ella sobre él, comenzó a levantarse de arriba , luego iba abajo. Mientras se besaban profundamente.

-"¿lo disfrutas mi amor?" – pregunto ella entre gemidos

-"por supuesto que sí" – dijo el besándola fuertemente

Perla tenía domado a Blu, pero Poco a poco, este comenzó a ganar dominio, una vez que volvió a sentarse, y quedo muy apegado a Perla, frente a frente, esta lo tomo por la espalda y subía y bajaba para darle cada vez mas placer a su pareja. Finalmente Blu acostó a Perla, y esta con las piernas bien abiertas recibió a Blu de buena manera, se acomodo, no pareciera que fuera muy pesado, sin embargo si se veía muy grande. Finalmente Blu estaba dominando a Perla

-"¿lista para lo que sigue?" – dijo él, ella no dijo nada, solo lo beso y comenzó a hacer movimientos muy sensuales – "tomare eso como un sí"

Blu comenzó a penetrar a Perla, a embestirla con mucha fuerza, a lo que ella comenzó a gemir, coloco las garras en la espalda de su amante, y como tenía su torso cerca, comenzó a mordisquearle la clavícula.

-"¡MMMMM MMMMM!" – Gemía fuertemente – "¡SI! AAAAH… ¡SIGUE!"

Blu continuaba con sus embestidas, estaba agotado, y sentía que su momento culmine llegaría pronto

-"me… ummm" – no logro terminar la frase, estaba agotado y Perla lo interrumpía con besos

Después de unos momentos, Perla sintió como el miembro de Blu soltaba una segunda carga de esperma dentro de ella, al sentir ese liquido ardiente dentro de ella, ella también comenzó a botar sus líquidos en el cuerpo de Blu. Se sentía tan excitada, tan caliente y tan complacida, al terminar, Blu quedo tan agotado que se lanzo sobre Perla, esta le lamia la mejilla.

-"Fue Hermoso Mi amor" – dijo ella – "gracias… te amo"

-"yo también te amo, Perlita"

Perla se sintió en las nubes, y acompañada de un macho que se esforzaba por hacerlo feliz, y esta era una pequeña demostración de toda una vida acompañada de alguien que la amaba, y que estaba dispuesta a todo por ella, se sentía protegida en las alas de Blu, quien era ahora su amante.

Después de descansar unos segundos, Perla saco las hojas que tapaban el nido, para que el aire los refrescara, también habían unos mangos que ella dejo temprano allí, a si que comenzaron a comerlos ya que después de haber tenido tanto sexo les dio hambre, en todo momento se miraban enamorados, con la cara llena de risas y de amor.

Finalmente, mientras comían los últimos bocados, Blu se sentó, y Perla se apoyo en el, ambos miraban las estrellas desde la comodidad de ese nido.

-"que gran noche ¿no?" – dijo ella

-"definitivamente todo esto no estaba en mis planes" – dijo Blu – "todo se lo debo a Resse Fork Jr, quien me cedió su entrada a la fiesta"

-"¿Resse Fork?" – pregunto Perla confundida – "recuerdo ese nombre, recuerdo que unas chicas hablaban de una pareja de homosexuales que habían llegado a la fiesta ¿eras tú?"

-"si, tuvimos que mentir para poder entrar… la verdad es que en todo momento me ayudo mi amigo Eric… que… bueno, distrajo a los invitados, me ayudo a escapar de los guardias, y se acostó con tu ex suegra" – Blu se puso pensativo – "ahora pensándolo bien ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?, ojala que ese loco no se haya metido en problemas"

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

**Momentos antes… en la fiesta**

-"¡suéltenme malditos!" – grito Vicent

Eric y Nacho volaron hasta colgar a Vicent en un poste, una vez atrapado, con la noche arruinada, y cubierto de tierra, ambos comenzaron a festejar y a reír a carcajadas.

-"gracias por ayudarme a mí y sobre todo a mi amigo" – dijo Eric

-"no, gracias a ti" – dijo Nacho – "por fin logre mi venganza… y esta será una noche que recordare toda mi vida"

-"¡SUELTENME!" – gritaba Vicent

-"oh, sí que lo recordaremos" – dijo Eric – "sobretodo el" – lo ultimo lo dijo señalando a Vicent

De pronto, apareció Brad junto a todos los guardias de la mansión

-"¡ALLI ESTA!" – exclamo Brad y todos los guardias se pusieron a perseguir a Eric

-"será mejor que huyas" – dijo Nacho

-"si, tienes toda la razón… fue un gusto"

Eric comenzó a huir de todos los guardias de la mansión, esta vez los halcones, al saber que uno de los intrusos ya estaba lejos, comenzó a vigilar de lejos para evitar que este guacamayo escapara, viéndose así, Eric no tuvo más opción que esconderse en un florero.

-"uff eso estuvo cerca" – dijo Eric, mientras esperaba que los guardias buscaran lejos, y así encontrar una salida – "lo único que quiero es salir de aquí"

-"¿Por qué te vas tan temprano mi amor?" – pregunto alguien de atrás, al ver quien era Eric se espanto, luego fue golpeado en la cabeza y perdió la conciencia.

Para cuando despertó, lo hizo en un lugar que no conocía, parecía un sótano, ambientado al estilo medieval, había antorchas y cuadros antiguos que hacían más aterrador el lugar, estaba amarrado a una cama de todas sus extremidades, tenía el pico amarrado y por más que lo intentara no podía salir.

Luego, de la oscuridad salió Sofía, con un traje completamente distinto, este era negro con púas, y tenía en sus alas un látigo, en sus garras tenia cadenas con púas y detrás de ella habían una gran cantidad de juguetes y armas de torturas, todo para el extraño placer erótico de ella.

-"ahora si mi amor… la pasaremos bien toda la noche" – dijo ella, a lo cual Eric trago un bulto de saliva – "y grita todo lo que quieras, ya que nadie te va a escuchar"

Desde entonces, lo único que se escuchaba eran los duros latigazos y los gritos del prisionero desesperado.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

**A la mañana Siguiente**

Blu ingreso a la casa de Linda, vio que estaba vacía y luego pudo ver que Eric estaba sentado en el sillón, tenía un aspecto terrible, tenía heridas por todas partes, los ojos rojos e hinchados por la falta de sueño, y tiritaba del susto.

-"sabes, nunca te lo agradecí por se mi copiloto, pero de no haber sido por ti, nunca hubiera recuperado a Perla" – dijo Blu, que tenía una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla, estaba muy alegre, ¿y por qué no? Todos sus deseos habían sido cumplidos, estaba tan feliz que ignoraba el pésimo estado de su amigo – "¡fue una gran noche!"

Eric lo miro furioso, Blu solo se preparo para hacer su saludo especial, luego Eric hizo su parte del saludo y lo miro con una cara contenta.

-"¡si fue una gran noche!" – dijo alegre, después de todo, no la había pasado tan mal con la vieja sadomasoquista

Y así son las aventuras de estos dos guacamayos locos, uno que esta perdidamente enamorado de su amada Perla, quien inclusive tiene su propia canción, y también está el otro, que esta perdidamente enamorado de los problemas.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Glosario **_

***Piscola:** Trago Urbano muy común en Chile, es un vaso con Pisco y Coca-cola. Naturalmente al beber varias, te embriagas.

***Poner los Cuernos:** frase utilizada para decir que le están siendo infiel.

* * *

**Bien, eso fue mi alocada aventura de san valentin, como podrán ver, se me alargo mas de lo que yo creia. tiene absolutamente de todo, y espero que haya sido de su agrado**

**si les gusto, dejen un review con su opinión, si no les gusto, pueden decirme las partes que no les gustaron**

**recuerden seguirme en facebook a la pagina de Dark Kazoo para que tengan una experiencia completa**

**les manda saludos**

**y un feliz san valentin muy atrasado**

* * *

**FECHA: Miércoles 19 de Febrero del 2014**


End file.
